Love Fading into the Twilight
by bIJOUPIXIEQUEEN
Summary: Max and the flock travel to Washington, with Fang always by her side Max's heart,mind, and power grows. They stop by Forks for only a day so they think.Testing friendships with the local vampire coven, and the werewolves. FAX and NIGGYNESS
1. Never Felt a Kiss Like This

Chapter One:  
**Never Felt a Kiss like This**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much i wish, i am neither married to James Patterson, nor do I have two kids with the last name Meyer.**

* * *

Max POV 

"Hey guys lets go if we don't leave now, we'll---"

_Max go to Washington!! _

I thought for a moment, what was in Washington? And what was Jebs problem, is he crazy? Thinking he can just talk to me when ever he wants. Hemp. '_tell me Jeb, why would i want to listen to you? And especially why would i go to a no sunshine, rain _all _day, hellhole!?'  
_  
M_ax please watch your language we are not alone... _

I turned around Gazzy looked half asleep on a fallen log, Nudge was talking Iggy's ears off_---_ but he looked suprisingly content--- Fang was in his normal emotionless state staring off into space. But where was Angel? I heard laughing and turned 90 degrees to see her and Total talking together beneath a close by tree. I listened in just slightly and found out she was just telling Total what I was thinking about fang earlier... so she was reading my mind. 

_I told you Max you really should listen to your father more often. _

'i have no _father, he disappeared almost three years ago.' _I scolded. 

I turned back watching each and every member of my flock closely memorizing everything about them, knowing that at any moment they could be gone, taken from me. I have been doing this often since we left mom's house two months ago. It's hard to believe but it has been a very long time since we have been home, our little 'castle in the sky'.

My gaze lingered on Fang the longest, I couldn't help it, it seems every time I look at him there is something i don't know, yah I know it's Fang, but there is still---

_You love him Max why is that so hard for you to believe? How would you ever know if he loves you back? Max you are getting older, wiser, maturing. _I could've sworn right there my voice/ Jeb/ Daddy dearest, snickered, who snickers these days other than a raccoon? _Let what has to happen- happen, it's part of life, and there is meant to be someone in your life differently than he is. _I sighed there he goes again about what is supposed to happen in my life I'm tired of it, of him!_ Listen to me sweetheart if only for a secoond, he feels the same, trust me on that..._

'why would he think i would trust him... ever!? But was he serious when he said that Fang loved me? Did he even mean love when he said, 'he feels the same'? He could be talking about anything, right?

I looked back at Fang it was all involunteery but he is very very cute... no, hot--- wow-wow-wow, wait, did I just say Fang was hot? Ewww, I mean he is cute, but I mean coeon he's like a brother... yah my brother, as in just brother. Right, right? Wiat no I kissed him, eww kissing my brother?! Wow no way in hell, could I compare that to kissing my brother, there is no possible way for him to ever be called my brother in any way ever again... then what do I call him?

'--- hey Max, Earth to Max. Are you okay? I mean you were just plain out of it was it that voice again? No wait I mean Jeb...? yah Jeb your dad, or wait you still hate him right, anyway you looked like you were getting ready to faint, like you know you saw a ghost like on those movies. So what did the voice say, or tell you 'cause i want to know and---" You can pretty much guess who that was. Nudge.

"Actually she was just thinking about some-one." Angel giggled. Walking up with Total at her heal. She paused eyeing Fang secretively so I was the only one to notice, she made a slight nod telling me she promised to keep it a secret. "Hey Nudge come see what me and Total found, it's right over here." She drove her little thumb over her shoulder toward the gegneral direction of where Total, and she were moments ago. She winked, turning to follow Nudge.

"Yah, it is too cool!" Total added, I woundered for a moment if they actually found something. But let it pass to be overuled once more on more pressing matters of my own.

Iggy put his hand on my shoulder. "Wipe that look off your face you don't have to worry about a thing, Fang and you would be a cute couple, I'm hungrey and weren't we supposed to leave half an hour ago?" I swear blind guys creep me out or atleast Iggy does, how would he know what my face looked like. And ohmigosh we were supposed to leave a long time ago! "Chill out, I'll go wake Gazzy a tell the girls, to get there stuff together. You have something more important to deal with," his eyes moved over to Fang, though he couldn't see him, smiled and headed for a sprawled out Gazzy.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Fang. He looked up at me emotionless eyes glued to mine, for the longest moment. He looked away and suddenly I could breath-- I never noticed I stopped breathing. He looked back at me from the corner of his eye, and smirked. I was staring, I quickly looked away, me staring at Fang?

He moved slightly when I went to sit next to him in the shade from the Cali sun. He turned his head to look at me for less than a milisecond then looked away.

"Fang?" he looked like he knew something like this was going to happen. He watched me, looking at me like I was, I don't even know. But whatever, his eyes caught mine, my breath caught in my throat. "Fang we're goin to have to leave soon, and um---" right then he grabbed me gently behind my head, his fingers in my hair. He was watching me pulling me closer, his hand, he placed above mine on the ground pulling it away from the ground, I was pulverising with my fingers from my nerves. He weaved his fingers between mine pulling my hand to his waist.

Inches from his face, he asked, "how long do we have, exactly?" his breath with each word caressing my cheeks, and nose. I breathed in the sweet scent. Swallowing hard, my heart, that had lept up to my throat I took a deep breath.

I said not trusting my voice to not crack, '' Enough" I said simply. My voice cracked. He laugghed moving away, he got up. I looked down at my hand, in my lap as it balled into a fist. He walked away, saying nothing he walked in the opposite direction then our camp. He headed farther--- than we already were--- into the woods.

I sat there eyes closed, as I began to shut down starting with my heart. A cough came behind the tree. I looked up not caring if something jumped out and attacked me, I'd let it right now. "psst!" came from behind the tree. So I got up looking to see if anyone had noticed, I walked out of camp, turning right into Fang, his rock hard chest knocking me to the ground.

He reached his hand out for me to use, but I got up wit out it. Not wanting to seem helpless, I mean come on I'm Max the invinsible. He began to walk away motioning for me to follow. Up ahead I could see light breaking through the trees. When we got to the end it was a cliff. I sat at the edge, looking over, at the bottom at the deer grazing with various other wildlife. Some ones hand made contact with my shoulder, "Want a closer look?" Fang whispered in my ear making Chills run down my spine. I nodded and he reached for my hand. Out came our wings with a rush of air, I smiled at the contact, when his wing brushed mine. I looked up at him with a grin. He smiled and jumped off the cliff, dragging me down with him. A squeak was released from my lips, before he placed his fingers over my lips. He laced his fingers between mine, and our wings batted in unison. Up and down, and then all over again, that and our hearts beating together, was all I was aware of. We hovered above the meadow unnoticed. He reaached for my chin, lifting it, he laid his lips upon mine. I reached my arms around his neck, he held my waist.

* * *

**  
This is my first fanfic, but don't go easy on me. Was it to long, short? i'll post another chapter ASAP.**


	2. His Eyes

**AUTHORS NOTE: before i start, Bella and Edward, and every one else is the same age they are in Twilight. And nothing after Twilight happened, yet. But Twilight did.  
it's a little choppy, i'm working on it i know. if i forgot anything sorry.**

Chapter Two: **His Eyes **

Bella's POV**

* * *

**

"Dad, why!?"

"Because I said so Bella! Billy was over here earlier while you were at school. I don't trust those Cullen's, Bella, there is something seriously- weird about them, a strange air to them. It's scaring me to death!" I smirked to myself on that. "Do you think this is funny Bella? I'm only thinking of you."

"I know dad but you don't have to worry about it. Honest." he didn't look convinced, "dad please!"

I was on the vi rage of tears, the silence just seemed to drag on for hours. "Alright, but I want to speak to his parents."

"Dad about what?! That you think their family is a freak show, that coming from the Chief of police, doesn't look good. And anyway what do you want me to just call them and say ' hi Esme my dad wants to talk to you about how he thinks y'all are weird, because of what one of his friends said, and he's only doing this because I'm dating Edward' gees dad just ruin my life now why don't you," I turned away for a moment to compose myself, now I new I might slip. Just one tear would ruin everything.

"Bella how about we go over there talk to them for a bit, I haven't seen their house yet. And I hear it's quite nice."

Under my breath I added,' from who the local wildlife?' "But dad you don't seriously mean to just go over there short notice? That's crazy!" He can't be serious.

"Call them."

"And say what?"

"Anything, just say that your old man wants to see their house and speak with there parents a bit."

The drive down to their house was mostly quite, I wished more than anything this wasn't happening. But Esme said she'd love it if Charlie came over for a bit. And Carlisle said it was fine they could talk about manly things. While me and Edward will be in his room.

We turned on the almost invisible driveway, and headed up to the house. Out the corner of my eye I could see something moving in the cover of the tree easily keeping up with the cruiser. It looked big so I'd have to say it was Emmett. When we reached the house I told Charlie he could just pull around back to the garage.

When we got back there I saw Rosalie underneath Emmett's jeep. It appeared she was holding it up with one hand, but I kept that to myself. Before we turned off the car, Carlisle was walking out to greet us. I looked up at the large window/wall. I could see a light in Edward's room, And I could see Alice and Jasper's room, I new it was theirs because Alice was waving from the window and I could make out Jasper standing in the shadow behind her. I could only guess why there was only a lamp on in the room...

Next came out Esme, she ran up --- human speed --- to hug me. "Bella oh hi there," she turned with a friendly smile to Charlie. "Hello Charlie, it's wonderful to see you again." Silently Rosalie appeared behind me.

"Hello Bella, this must be your dad. Hi Mr. Swan." He looked amazed that a beautiful goddess like Rosalie would speak to him. He nodded as Esme shuffled us in.

Loud enough for us to hear but meant to be a whisper to human ears Carlisle said, "Rosalie please get cleaned up for our guest, you don't want to be rude." Rosalie rolled her eyes and reluctantly walked past, brushing Charlie's arm by mistake. She headed into the house mumbling something about being able to do what ever how ever fast she wished if I never existed. Carlisle looked at me before he closed the door. There was music playing a piano then I recognized it to be my song. I looked down to cover a blush. Sitting at the piano --- on its large platform --- was Edward fingering away at the keys. Carlisle cleared his throat, and Edward pretended to jump.

He looked at Carlisle for a long while wide eyed probably listening closely to his mind. He made a slight nod before winking at me. He got up from his place, stepping from the platform, "Hello Charlie, do you like our house?" he kept his voice even, but his eyes said something differently altogether. He put his hand out for Charlie to shake, Charlie took it grudgingly grumbling a response I missed.

"Kids come say hi Bella and her father are here!" Esme said, before Charlie had the chance to stop her saying;  
"No it's fine just call me Charlie," she nodded and passed it on, saying it up the stairs.

"Fine Charlie, well you can call me Esme."

"And since we're on a first name bases just call me Carlisle, the kids will be down shortly. Have you met them all?" Carlisle looked at Edward, and he made a subtle shake.

"No," Charlie responded, " but I have seen them around town often enough. Though the names I may be worse for ware." he said with a smile, looking at Esme. I made a mental gag, Jasper laughed coming around the corner. He most have felt the tension even before he come around the corner. Edward laughed a millisecond behind his.

"Alice is coming she just --- thought of something on the stairs, but she'll be down in a minute," he said looking at Charlie then smiling at Esme. He must mean she was having a vision. Edward, and Jasper just couldn't hold it in much longer, and busted out -- full on -- laughing.

Edward was holding his side, and Jasper was laughing so hard he was leaning against the wall for support. They were out of breath by the time we heard the back door slam, and Emmett. Edward and Jasper stopped and looked up, still breathing hard.

"I got to kill Alice, it's raining outside! Where is she? I swear---"

"Emmett!!" any mother would scream that out if her child was walking in the house planning a thousand ways to get away with murder.

"Anyone know where she is I just want to rip off her arms and her little legs and throw them over the continent of America, lets see how long it takes her to put herself back together, that little pixie is about to be a little missing, wait till I get done---" Emmett walked into veiw little droplets falling from his hair. His shoulders dark from water. He looked up surprised to see all of us standing around. He must not have noticed Charlie yet because when he saw me, he ran up and gave me a hug lifting me off the ground. "Bella! Well your here now it's time for some fun---"

"OH, Emmett, could you put me down, kinda not, breathing."

"Emmett please put her down," Edward added taking an exaderatedly slow step forward. Thats when Emmett noticed Charlie fuming in the corner.

"Oh sorry Bella, and Edward, he Jasper, do you know where Alice is?" Emmet asked brushing off my shoulders, a large grin showing off his dimples.

"Um, yah she's just coming down in a minute," Jasper said taking a step to the side.

In walked Alice, she didn't even look up. "I'm right here, it's not going to work Emmett. Hi Charlie nice to see you again. Bella I have a magazine upstairs I want to show you, also I was on the Internet looking stuff up for that family history project thing. And Rosalie said she isn't leaving her room no matter what. Any thing else I missed, Edward?" He looked taken back for a moment. She looked up through her eyelashes at me then quickly looked away. I was aware of my eyes tripling in size.

Edward jumped at Alice, but she stepped to the side in time like a perfectly correyographed dance routine. "I know you too well Edward," could have meant a dozen things coming from Alice, but what did she mean this time? Was she talking about him trying to attack her, or something else?

Emmett and jasper grabbed each of his arms and backed him out of the room.  
"I'm sorry Bella, Charlie. Esme, I'm not feeling well may I go to my room?" she looked at me but for the most part avoided eye contact at all cost, to everyone. Esme nodded and Alice turned to leave the room.

"Alice sweetheart do you want me to get my bag?" Carlisle asked she shook her head, with a 'no thanks' and left. Carlisle turned to Esme, and then addressed my dad. "I'm going just to make sure she is okay I'll meet you in the dinning room." He hurried away, with that the room held a heavy silence. Esme looked at the door longingly, she was very worried, so was I. I'd never seen Alice look so bad. What was her vision!?

Charlie mistook Esme's worriedness as motherly concern for her sick daughter. "She's going to be okay it could just be a cold." He offorded, she looked as if she almost forgot we were still standing here.

"Bella," she said to me, "would you like to go with the boys for a while so I and your father can have a minute?" I nodded looked at my dad and the walked past the piano and up the stairs.

A weird air seemed to almost loom over the house, I walked past Carlisle's office and it sounded like most everyone was in there. I walked up and looked throught the slightly cracked door.

On the couch was alice her face hidden in her hands, edward was pacing back and forth repeating what everyone was saying every so often. Jasper sat with an arm around Alice's shoulders on the couch beside her. Carlisle sat at the edge of his desk arms folded across his chest.

"So what your trying to tell me Alice, is that you saw dog people other than our local Quilettes, were around. And one tried to attack Bella?" She shook her head.

"This is hopeless!" Edward shouted barely above a whisper. I had to strain to hear it myself. They must all be so deep in thought that they were completely oblivious to my presence.

"How many times do I have to say this?" Alice wined in the midst of her dry sobs. Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just one more time," he said calmly.

I heard a bang as someone threw a book through the wall, Edward growled, "She said that some ugly ass, Erasers were going to come and kill my Bella, afterwards some flying things come and kill'em with the werewolves! What part of that did you not Fucking understand, Dammit!?" Edward probably said the last part loud enough for my dad to hear. I didn't care, something else was on it's way to kill me! That means on our way up here it wasn't Emmett that I saw it was something worst, way worst!

"You know it's not polite to eavesdrop on vampires' conversations, you know so i've heard. They could probably pull your head strait off in a second, pretty cool but that's just my opinion." Rosalie was standing behind me with a playful smile acrosss her lips when I turned around, that smile faded.

"I'm sorry," I said faintly to numb to do much other than run away screaming right now. But knowing Charlie was downstairs with Esme kept me still. Which in my opinion was just as bad. My knees felt as though to buckle right from under me. My ears were ringing I felt like I was going to vomit, or pass out.

"Bella I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to scare you i'm sorry."

"You know Edward now your going to have to go out and get that book befor ethe rain ruins it. And you rgoing to have to do something about that wall." Emmett's voice came from inside I didn't see him in there earlier but he is a vampire after all.

"Bella, come on snap out of it your scaring me. Bella!!" Rosalie said as I descended the stairs. I couldn't remember telling my feet to move, but they were, and they couldn't stop.

"Bella?!" Edwards words drifted to my ears but only as a faint whisper. I felt his cold, hand felling warm to my icy skin he tried to stop me but it didn't help. He picked me up bridal style and took me vampire speed to his room.

From there I remember nothing other than Rosalie being told by Carlisle to ask Charlie if I could stay the night, with Esme's help. But he said no because alice was already sick he didn't want to take any chances.

I couldn't force my eyes to stay open long enough. They were open just till I got to my bed where I collapsed into Edwards arms.

I woke to a surprising amount of light. Something cold was surrounding me and I heard a deep, rough voice coming from down stairs, it made a shiver roll down my spine remembering what happened last night.

The blanket was pulled farther over me. I turned on to my back to look at my beautiful boyfriend and vampire; Edward. He looked worried for a moment, "Did I wake you?" I shook my head his smooth velvet voice, coming out in a barely audible whistle of wind. I watched him, his eyes slightly darker than they were the day before. "He's angry," Edward said, I looked over to my bedroom door. What happened after I got in the car? What happened after Charlie said I couldn't sleep over? When I got home? What about Alice's vision? My head began to pound from the million thoughts bounched in my head. This must be how it feels to get drunk. The next morning you feel like crap! "Right now he is talking to Renee."

I looked to the door, why did this have to happen?

* * *

**i know like alot of people i hate having to read these stupid authors notes sooo...  
im goin to put nothing but neccessary items in them.**


	3. Hotel Room

**Maximum Ride, Twilight,**

Chapter 3: **Just Like Us (Hotel Room)**

**DISCLAIMER: I swear I am a man by the name of Patterson. . . James Patterson!  
NOT I can't believe you actually belived ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**Max POV**

"Max! When are we going to land? I'm like getting real hungry here! I mean like this is murder it's horrible! When have we last AT---" Nudge kept going even though for one Iggy put his hand over her mouth; and I couldn't hear her because Fang took my attention.

"It looks like it going to start raining, soon. I don't trust those clouds," gee I wonder why, have they started to accelerate, did they look like a large ugly flock of bird/wolf things? No none of the above they looked much, much worst. It looked like you could slice them open. And it looked like night below them, it was so dark. Almost like those werewolf, vampire horror movies.

"Ow!" Iggy said, I looked back and he was rubbing his hand, "She bit me, I can't believe she actually bit me!" he mumbled to himself. He looked as if he were looking over his hand flipping it this way and that. "Nice job Nudge, I think you should be the one called Fang."

"You okay back there Iggy?" I said over Fangs persitant growling. I nudged him then laughed 'maybe they should change names if not for a day or so." he stopped and looked at me.

"--- Yah, I have a bad feeling. But, on the good side I ---" Iggy must have recovered because he put his hand back over Nudge's mouth.

"Max there's a clearing up ahead," Angel contributed.

"thanks but I think it would be a better idea if we stayed in a hotel or something." I nodded toward Fang. He didn't look at me but replied.

"We'd better land get some food, maybe find a hotel to stay in, and see how the weather is in the morning." he said casually as if he hadn't heard our intire conversation. He was wawtching the lights below of Port Angeles. And dipped to land I got out my Maximum Ride credit card and headed to follow him.

We landed in the alley behind the movie theater. I counted the flock, and we began to emerge from the alley. Iggy led them followed closely – a little closer than I would expect – came Nudge, carring a sleeping Total, kicking in his a dream. Angel was listening to Nudges animated story, while Gazzy followed disinterested. He looked back at me for a moment, be fore walking a little faster to catch up with the girls.

Something, or someone brushed my arm, I jumped ever so slightly before someone grabbed my hand, intertwining its fingers, with his own. Fang walked up taking the credit card from my hand. "One room, two rooms,--" he paused then went on smiling, "or, three?"

"Three so that way we aren't all crowded together, as usual." I said gliding my hand gently out of his wrapping my arms around Gazzy's shoulders, hugging him close.

"Max can we please see a movie?" Nudge whined. Then her, Angel, and Total started up, with; "Please!!!" and then they had the Bambi eyes, I cracked. With a heavy sigh they all jumped for joy. Iggy and Fang were watching me with enjoyment. I gave them each the bird.

"Fine, But we have to head to find a hotel to stay in and get cleaned up first," I looked them over, they were a mess. Definitly in need of a bath, I thought as I reached up and gently played with one of Angels dropping curl.

They nodded solemnly, and turned. Fang was the last one out. "I was looking up cheap hotels in the Olympic Peninsula area. And here in Port Angeles is one in great walking distance from here," he said from behind me. I paused since when did 'Mr. Suave' become our own personal traveling agent? He turned halfway "What?"

I shook my head walking to catch up. As we walked past the theater, a man, boy, guy, caught my eye he was breath takingly beautiful. The girl he was with was, well not good enough for him in my own opinion. He glared at me then, as if he heard what I had said. I looked down to see Angel watching them as two more amazingly beautiful people got out of the black Volvo. The 'guy' had brown hair blond and red highlights, I guess you could call it bronze, the girl he was with, had straight dark brown hair going to mid-back. The others were a pixie-like girl, with spiky black hair talking Nudge like in the girls ear, while the blond boy seemed bored, yet sametime no emotion, like a big blond Fang. How these people reminded me so much of my family scared me.

We walked across the street over to this huge expansive looking hotel. Trying to clear my head I shook it walking through the door Fang held open, for me. I looked around, it had a high celing, nice shandeliers. And most of all, Rich people, and a lot of them, dressed well.

"You guys stay here, while we go check in" Fang said all business. Who died and made him leader? "You coming?"

"Of course, who made you the leader?"

"Nobody but I thought you deserved a break. Or atleast some help, since I know you would never let someone be in charge for a whole day so I thought this was close enough," he said waving his hands around the hotel. He is so sweet.

_What what did I tell you Maximum?_

"_Absolutely nothing."_

_I told you he felt the same, for you. But you wouldn't listen. Ignore me if you wish, but I am right._

"_Thanks, and yah I will ignore you."_

Fang was already standing looking uncomfortable at the front desk. It was a young girl maybe sixteen of age. Looking him over carefully taking in every detail. I walked up and hooked my arm in his and asked if he was already, yet. Angel danced up then and said, " Gazzy took Celeste! And he won't give her back I even tried to make him and nothing! Get her back please?!"

"Hey Max I can handle this I swear," Iggy said grabbing Angels arm. Walking her back over to Gazzy and Nudge. Holding Celeste behind his back, I smiled he was in on it too.

"Says the blind guy," I said turning back to Fang. He smirked and waited for the cashier to give him my card back. Gazzy showed up next tugging on my shirt.

"Yo, I don't want to room with Iggy anymore I think I want to share with Nudge," he said thinking it oveer. I wondered how Iggy had handled that sibling dispute, that had his best friend mad.

"Gaz, I don't think she'll want to share a room with you, hone"

"Okay fine then I want to share with Angel after all she is my little sister." then Angel came up next to Gazzy holing Celeste close to her side. "I mean come on I hardly get to hang out with her just us, no _flock _just us." He said wispering, and Angel nodded in agreement.

"And what about Nudge and Iggy they can't have their own rooms, or I doubt they'd want to share."

"They said it was fine for them to share, as long as we were happy," Gazzy and Angel said in unison. I don't think they fully caught what they just said, otherwise they just didn't care. Fang was behind me smuggling a laugh with coughs, and the girl behind the counter stared wide eyed at them. Then back and forth between me, Gazzy and Angel, and Fang.

"Um," she cleared he voice, " here are your room keys it's a master suite with three rooms, and a sitting room. There is a main bathroom to share. And then the master room has it's own bath. Have a great day," she finished with the fakest smile i've seen not on a magazine.

Fang took the keys from her hand and ushered us past waving to Iggy remembering him being blind, he called his name. People stared at us, manly because Iggy had his head turned in our direction, and never noticed us leaving.

Our room was only on the third floor so we decided to take the stairs. Naturally.

Iggy unlocked the door with our key, and as the door opened we gasped in turn. Angel and Nudge were first to run in, Total leaped from Iggy's arms, and headed in at Gazzy's heals. I grabbed izzy's hand and led him into the room.

There was four doors linked to the main room. A bathroom, and our three bedrooms. Angel grabbed Gazzy's arm and stood infront of the door with the twin beds and little TV. Iggy and Nudge looked uncomfortably over at Angel ang azzy as they rushed in their room, closest to the bathroom. Right on the other side of the bathroom door was Nudge and Iggy's room. That was the last bedroom with twin beds leaving the master bedroom to me and Fang! He opened the door and headed inside.

"Okay guys," I said loud enough for even Gazzy, Angel, and Total to hear me over the TV. "get in the shower, change into decent cloths and put your bags away, so we can get to the movies." I got a decent round of 'Okay's before Nudge rushed into the bathroom.

I walked into our room fully equiped with a tv inside a cabinet, and computer. Fang must have been in the bathroom already for he wasn't in the room. He walked into the room in only boxers, grabbing all his clothes out of his duffel bag going thru it to find decent clothes no such luck. I couldn't help but stare at his well defined body, and then I came across the scare Ari had given him, and all the pain that came because of It. He grabbed his clothes and my bag, and headed out the door.

"I hope you don't mind but i'm going to do some laundry, since we have a machine in our suite, and our clothes are – well," he looked at his hands and gave me the 'well you know' look. Before I had a chance to tell everyone to dump out their dirty clothes. Out came piles of ripped, muddied clothes.

I stifled a laugh with my hand. And headed for a hot shower. I stripped my clothes, wrapping myself in a towel. I headed to the main room, to give Fang my clothes. He was staring at the floor concentrating on something very hard. When I walked up he was watching my legs. Looking up at my stopping at something below my waist then up a little farther up not quite my face yet. Then at my face reluctantly.

"Hey Fang toss me some pants," Iggy said. Fang's eyes ripped from me momentarily staring at Iggy as if in a daze.

"Sure Ig, here," and he tossed over some clean clothes fresh out of the dryer. Iggy jumped and caught them perfectly but dropped something else. His towel fell to the floor just as Nudge stepped out of her room. A ear peircing scream ratelled the room. He reached down wrapping himself in his towel. I fell to the floor seeing much more than I need to. Especially since it wasn't Fang._** I mean I didn't want to see it from anyone, else! OHMIGOD!!!**_

"Max, i'm so sorry it fell, it was an accident! Just out of curiousity what was it like?"

"**Iggy out!!!" **Fang was furious!

I got out and made my way numbly to my room. Walking into the shower I turned it on, and as soon as the steaaming water made its way over my tensed muscles I began to immediately relax. I was in for a while when I heard someones deep grunt. The curtain moved back but I couldn't move. In stepped a naked Fang. His eyes were closed his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration, he took many deep breaths.

I reached my hand out, "Fang?" He opened his eyes abrouptly startling me. He looked at me and we both screamed.

"Max i'm sorry I didn't know you were still in here, I wasn't thinking. Or atleast not about this. I'm soo, sorry i'll leave." He turned to reach for the curtain, I put my hand over his, clenching my hand into a fist, so he couldn't move it. He turned to look at me then quickley looked away remember I was naked.

"Don't go your already in here why leave?" he gave me this look of a confused puppy cocking his head over to one side.

"Because," he started and we both made th mistake of looking down, in imbarassment. Then we looked in opposite directions. I looked back over at him, he was scrutinizing my face, intently a hard mask covering his features. "You know unless you really want me to stay?" I nodded. We watched eachother for a minute the water running down my back, and bouncing off my calfs. Making little shivers run up and down my body.

Fang took a step forward. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He pressed his chest against my breasts. We were so close I could feel his heart beat, just as arratic as mine. His hand softly moved up my back soft as a butterfly. I moved my lips tracing his jaw line. Making my way to meet his lips. He leaned down in a deep kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I parted my lips, slightly, and he took that to his advantage. Our hands tracing along every part of each others body.

He got the soap and wash cloth and began to wash me, never breaking the kiss.

"Max, are you done yet?" Nudge said. "I'm ready to go and the washing machine beeped, Iggy said it wasn't broken but that our clothes were done washing. Which is good because I don't want to wear my pajamas to the movie. Hey what are we going to watch I hope it's scary!"

"Enough Nudge, i'll be out in a minute."

"Okay," I turned back to Fang when I heard the door close behind Nudge. I mouthed "I'm sorry," to and reached for the door knob. Fang still held my waist, and pulled me up for another kiss. HE grabbed my butt and sqeezed as he let me down.

"I put some of your best clothes on the bed ready for you," he said as I closed the door. I leaned my head against the door and slid to the floor. Fully aware that I was naked, in a hotel room where anyone could come in and see me.


	4. Movie Night with Friends

Chapter Four: **Movie Night with Friends**

**Edwards POV**

"Bella wake up," she stirred slightly. My angel turned to face me, it was Friday so Charlie was at work already. I let her sleep in a bit because today was our firs today of spring break.

She looked at her hand; moving it around in the dim light. I thought about how last year she spent her spring break traveling to Arizona to escape the inevitable. I shuddered at the vivid memory, of her, lying there. Helpless. She lied on her side, resting her back against my chest. I wrapped my arms once more around her as her eyelids began to droop. I laughed quietly forgetting I was trying to get her up. I moved slightly in an attempt to get off her bed.

I wondered out the door closing it soundlessly behind me. I Stepped down the first step, hearing the first of her mumbling. 

"Edward!" Bella said. Vampire speed I opened her door and was standing beside her bed. She sighed, "Edward" and rolled onto her stomach.

I closed the door quietly and headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast. I got out the eggs, some toast, and strips of bacon. 

Pouring juice into a cup, I heard Bella just faintly sigh. "Oh, Edward thank you so much, I love you!"

If I weren't a vampire -- forever doomed to be condemned to hell – I probably wouldn't have heard her.

When the eggs were done I set aside her plate with the bacon in the shape of a heart, a vase sat next to the plate with a white rose with blood red tips, tied tight with a matching red ribbon. I cut a Red-Delicious apple into bite sized pieces, and a shallow bowl filled with peanut butter and honey. Bella sounded like she was getting restless upstairs. I made my way out of the kitchen pausing only to look at my work of art. As my eyes caressed the apples I wished dearly to remember how they tasted.

She looked so much younger than she was, the way she was tangled in her blanket. She was wrapped into a little ball. I silently sat beside her placing my hand on her shoulder. "Wings!" she said.

I froze how could she know? "wake up, Love!" I shook her violently, panic leaking into my voice, growing deeper and more pronounced each spoken word. She screamed an ear splitting, scream I backed away from the bed. She bolted upright like a jackhammer, her breathing, rough, ragged. How deathly I wished to hear her thoughts. 

Then as if my prayer had been answered a voice filled my head. _They are coming Bella do not be afraid. _I could not tell if the voice had been male, female, young, or old. I looked around there was no one else in the room, the voice came from Bella!

I sat beside her on the bed reaching for her hand. She looked at me for a moment before collapsing in my lap. "Edward, I – I , I oh, my, GOD!" She began to sob. Gripping my shirt with one hand. I released the other. She gripped and pulled, I held her tight to my chest lying on my back. I stretched my legs out.

"Do you want me to make you forget about your dream?" she nodded. I flipped over so she was on her back. I was holding up my own weight so she couldn't feel to much pressure. She watched me slight smile playing across her face. I kissed up and down her neck. Drawing lines with my lips, I traced her collar bone. Her head was back eyes closed I went and began kissing her roughly.

I left her gasping for air. I picked her up bridal style caring her down the stairs to her breakfast.

I looked her in the eye, and looked back into the kitchen. "Enjoy, my Love," I said her jaw dropped and she turned bright red. "I thought the rose would match perfectly," I said pleased. She walked over and sat at the table.

"How does the rose match," she managed. 

"Easy, normally you are very pale, like the white. And when you blush, you are the red. The ribbon is beautiful and adds to the beauty of the rose, it completes it, as you complete me." I said and she leaned forward over the table, first kissing the ribbon. Then I moved from my place leaning against the counter, and leaned in for the kiss she laid upon my lips. I reached forward grabbing an apple slice, dipping it in the peanut butter. I kissed it and feed it to her. As she bit into the apple, my cell began to ring checking the caller ID; it was Jasper. "What," I said roughly. 

"um... actually it's Alice who wants to talk to you. She had a vision you maybe interested in." he paused for a moment and I could hear Rose and Alice in the background. Emmett started howling, with laughter and maybe even Esme. "Wait, here is Alice and Rosalie, they want to talk to Bella though."

"Okay," I said and passed it over to Bella watching her closely. She gave me a questioning look before I mouth 'Alice,' I didn't bother mentioning Rosalie. She jumped to reach for the phone. 

"Hello? --- Alice! Rosalie? hi. . . um... I don't know, I'll ask," she turned to me putting her hand over the receiver. "Hey, do you want to go to the movie's tonight with Alice? Rosalie said her and Emmett need to catch up on a few things first. Than, Emmett booming laughter could be heard coming from the phone. We both looked at the phone for a moment before the squealing began.

"I don't know Bella,"

"Bella! Yes I can't wait, you have to stop by the house so that me and Rose can ---" cough came from the phone it came from Rosalie. 

Bella's conversation continued, I listened until her house phone began to ring. I reached it before it finished it's first ring. Bella stood to answer it but I put my hand up to stop her. "Hello," I answered.

"Bella?"

"No, it's the bloodsucker, Edward," I said, it was Jacob. Bella tapped my shoulder she had finished 

her talking with Alice. 'Jacob' I mouthed, she hit my arm trying to get the phone from me.

I ignored what ever the dog had said, "Jacob here is Bella."

"Jake!" she said excitedly. He said something I couldn't understand.

Then he said something like "--- want to come to La Push tonight?"

She was about to answer when I grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Sorry Jacob Black but she is busy tonight, we are going to see a movie." I said taking a peek at Bella, her face lit up and she hugged me around my waist. "Yeah sorry Jacob, maybe some other time? --- okay great."

I hung up on him and turned to Bella, was resting her head on her hand. Her elbow resting on the high counter. She watched me as I walked to answer the front door. She looked confused and came to follow me. "Um, Edward? Where--?" Alice rushed threw the door just as I reached the knob. She thru the key at me and raced over to Bella. "Alice, whats up?" she said as she jumped up and down, excitedly. I reached my hand around Bella's waist, she looked up at me, first confused, than happy, she jumped up and kissed me slightly. "That's for our group date tonight!"

"Come on Bella, I want to see if you have anything to wear," Alice whined motioning for Bella to follow her up the stairs.

"But, Alice you've seen my entire wardrobe over a million times why do you have to now?" she said gripping my arm tightly. Alice came and swept her off her feet, taking her up the stairs. I laughed and put the dishes away.

"Um, Bella Charlie is almost here," I said looking out her window. When I turned back looking at Alice throwing together different outfits while Bella was in the closet getting dressed. "Should I leave?" 

"You tell me," she called sounding muffled probably from her putting on or taking off a shirt.

_Edward stay Charlie won't mind, but he'll ask if you were up in her room, with us. He's in a good mood and he loves us, because Bella loves us. _I nodded not looking at her. I was watching the street for any signs of the cruiser.

Finally it came, Charlie pulled into the driveway, and walked up to the front door. I looked at Alice, she nodded and I raced to get the door. I got there before Charlie had the chance to get the key in. _Wow that was great timing. Oh! It's Edward, I wonder what the kids are up to tonight. I sure hope that big guy, Emmett didn't hurt little Alice._

"Hello there Edward."

"Hi Charlie, is it all right, if tonight, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and I go to a movie in Port Angeles?" he looked at me for a moment smelling the air. He could smell the leftovers from Bella's lunch I made. Which would be Charlie' s dinner. He walked into the kitchen hanging his coat on it's peg. And sitting, in his kitchen chair.

"Where are the girls anyway?" Charlie said. And then Alice's screaming could be heard from above. '_Bella if you don't try this on right now!' and Bella's response, ' But Alice I don't want to try on anymore clothes! Why can't I just leave this on? But it''s cute and blue!". "Yah, but I want to see how this red one looks on you I love the lace!"_

"Enough said. Bella owns lace?" 

"I don't know. I doubt it but Alice had a bag with her. I haven't been up there since we got here, about an hour ago. All I had time to do was make you, and Bella something to eat. Want some?" I said pointing over my shoulder at the pan, sitting on the stove. "Bella liked it, I think even more she was happy she didn't have to cook for a change."

Charlie nodded, with a cough he got up looking in the fridge he reached for a soda. "Charlie?" Bella said and fast footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Man nothing gets past her," I laughed and then Alice could be heard.

"Bella not that shirt it doesn't go with your shoes!" Alice screamed. 

Bella came around the corner in quickened steps. And ran t o get Charlie a plate, than turned around to realize he was already eating. She blushed a a vibrant shade of red and walked off, to the living room.

"So Bella," Charlie starts off.

"What," she says depressed.

"I hear you have a movie with Eddy here," he finishes. _Lets see how he likes that nickname, I really need to call him something other than Edward, that name just sounds so old. I knew at least 5 Edwards from my graduation class. And even then the name had been used out._

_Oh, Edward you weren't supposed to see her yet. I was going to do her hair and all that! You just have to ruin everything! _Alice said as she walked out of the room. "Um, Charlie can I kidnap, Bella? Take her to my house put on her face, etc.?"

"Ah... sure," she gave me an evil look. "As long as it's alright with Esme can I speak to Edward, have a little 'heart to heart' 'man to man' if you will?" she looked at me again. With an evil glee in her eye she nodded.

"Bella we're going to my house,"

"Yah!"

"Sorry but 'Eddy' is staying with Charlie for a little while. Having a manly "Heart to heart'"

"Bye boys, play nice. We'll come get you when we leave so be ready alright? Bye Charlie, play nice!" and with that the door closed. I turned back to Charlie as a car engine faded into the darkness of the clouds.

"So Edward, you really like Bella? Of course you do," he said when I nodded. "Well lately I feel as though you two are getting a bit serious. Cooking for her, being here when I'm not. Honestly that concerns me a bit," he watched as my face grew confused. _Jacob called me at the station today, Edward. _I jumped when he said my name in his head. Wait this didn't sound familiar it wasn't Charlie who was this, where was Charlie? "Check the trunk" he said out loud. I turned back through the window at the cruiser in the driveway.

"I came to warn you Edward, they are coming for you," he said leaning back his chair. "Two fourteen year olds, an 11 year old girl, 8 year old boy, 6 year old girl. They are here because they have Nowhere else to go. Remember they are only kids, but they are in danger, as well as Bella if you hadn't already guessed. The Volturi, have heard about her, they are interested, in her. The Flock is here to help you. But you must also return the favor. They need your help, everyone wants them. They are messy orphans with a secret as great as your own." with that 'Charlie' disappeared and I ran out and pulled open the trunk. Charlie was bound and gagged.

I pulled him out as he watched me untie him, he didn't move. I realized there were eyes watching me. I turned halfway around to see a car filled with kids; some from our high school, some from La Push. I could pretty much guess what it looked like; a Cullen pulling the chief of police out of his own cruiser.

He was unconscious so I quickly changed him and placed him in his bed. I paused only to make sure everything was taken care of.

A while later I heard a car pull up. Hoping dearly it wasn't the police I checked the driveway from Bella's window. It was Alice's yellow Porsche parked outside and she had a sly smile on her lips. I raced out the door.

When I reached the car Alice's window was down, "Did you check the trunk?" I smiled nodding as I slid into the car.

We reached the house in no time. In the living room with Esme, was Bella watching some pointless documentary. "--- recombinant DNA beings being possible very soon if not all ready," the TV said. I drew my attention to it immediately. "Scientist have been said to experimented with the thought of this, but are afraid to actually test it out. The outcome of this on going thesis, to be 'dangerous, to all humanity,' or even ' a possible alternative to our pollution, and worrying on if we were to survive Global Warming. With these new species of humans we could explore out side of our own universe an opportunity, lost unless we could evolve.'" 

"---Edward you haven't even noticed Bella, whats the matter with you?" I looked over to Bella she wasn't listening her eyes were glued to the TV as interested as I was. "Can we just leave now? Jasper! lets go!"

Bella looked beautiful in a light blue peasant top, and little almost black jean skirt. She looked up at me and smiled. I returned the smile and raced for some clothes. There was a pin stripped Blue button down shirt, and loose fitting dark colored jeans. Laid out across my black leathered couch. Obviously a gift from Alice, it matched perfectly with Bella. I put it on leaning on the couch less then a second after I left.

Bella looked surprised for a moment before kissing my lips. 

After an hour of driving Bella's hand in mine, and Jasper and Alice in the back of my less conspicuous black Volvo; we reached the theater. I was helping Bella out of the car when something moved in the back of the alley. Six odd looking children walked out. The first, was blond kinda pale but not Vampire pale. Followed by a young dark skinned girl with wild hair, with two more blond kids, a boy with blue eyes looked over at me for a moment, then looked at the big eyed girl, the youngest of the kids, was concentrating on Bella, looking frustrated. Finally two more exited the alley close to each other, a dirty blond with tired waves, and a pale boy with black hair falling loosely over his eyes he turned to look at the girl before catching up with the others.

They walked into the hotel across the street. Bella and I exchanged glances before looking back at the hotel. And hurrying into the movie theater. 

Half way thru the movie I heard familiar chattering behind us turning part way, inside my head I heard; "_Edward,_" I looked at my family then behind me again._ "Edward, Edward Cullen, wow thats an old name, I wonder if he really is a hundred? And Rosalie she is so pretty, and I always thought Max was pretty but she is well_ --" the young girls thoughts were then interrupted by – still coming from her-- another voice. _Max they are here, get to know them you need to this is your best chance_."

"_Angel are you getting anything from the vampires?" _ the little blond shook her head making her curls fly_ "No."_

It was them.


	5. Speak of the Devil and They Shall Appear

Chapter 5: Speak of the Devil and _They_ Shall Appear

**Max POV**

It was them the vampires. Wow they were beautiful even in the dark.

When the movie finished we walked out to the lobby. I turned when someone said my name it was a whisper as if someone was questioning themselves. I looked up and standing before me was the amazing vampire himself. "Are you Max?" I wanted so badly to say no.

I nodded, taking a deep breath I asked, "Are you one of them?" he nodded. He smiled his eyes were the butterscotch color I had seen in every one of my nightmares lately. I grabbed Gazzy's hand and ran as fast as I could we took off from the alley. Landing on the roof, the last to appear was Fang questioning my sanity.

I told him we would still return to the hotel but we would have to wait for them to leave. Nudge was looking over the edge, "Max they got into that really nice Volvo and are driving away much faster then the speed limit. Wow they just went right around that car! Hey Max can we get one of those cars I bet they're as fast as flying without the work. When are we going to the hotel I'm hungry--" Iggy put a hand over her mouth and i whispered in his ear a thank you.

We jumped off the building and headed for the hotel. Once inside our room, Fang glared at me. I looked quickly away, feeling helpless. "Max --" he started but I put my hand up.

"Fang, they knew who I was, they're vampires!"

"They had a human with them," I gave him a look, he ignored it continuing, "They had with them a little human girl, maybe seventeen, thats why I stayed behind, I was listening to what they were saying. The little black haired pixie said something of a vision, and the other boy, the one who approached you kept saying things to fast for me to understand."

"Maybe she was his snack?"

"What?" Fang asked as I changed into my clothes that I planned to sleep in.

"Maybe they planned to drink the girls blood," he looked at me as if to say get serious. I nodded my head and continued, " I am being serious maybe, it's possible." I shrugged climbing into bed.

"He kept kissing her head and stuff something was bothering him," he said discarding his jeans, and shrugging out of his shirt.

"Maybe he was tasting her," I said with a smile, I leaned over and kissed Fang on the lips before turning out the light. "And anyway if Angel didn't pick up anything stranger then a group of vampires seeing a movie with a human than there is nothing to worry about, right?"

"Sure, I still can't help but think--" He got cut off by Iggy turning on the lights. "Iggy! What the hell do you need a light for your blind?"

"Exactly, I'm blind which makes me slightly relieved that I don't have to see what you guys might have been doing before I walked in." Iggy said closing the door.

"Iggy we were just talking," Fang said, then a grin spread so far across Iggy's face it looked like it hurt. " Not about that!"

Iggy sagged, then shrugged it off, "Anyway, there was something out side of our window, Nudge is in the bathroom and I can't see, I don't know what it was it just kinda hit the window slightly."

"Maybe it was a bird," I added dryly. And they started to laugh. Then Iggy moved away from my voice toward Fang.

"Fine I'll go see what it was."

The next morning I forgot all about what had happened the night before. Opening my eyes into slits, guarding them from the instant rays of light coming from the window. Fang was on his side, his arms forming a blanket around my waist, I rolled into them more laying my head on his chest I relaxed.

I thought about everything that happened and had a moment of panic when I couldn't remember where I was exactly and how I got here. A jolt came from fang, and his grip tightened around my waist. He kissed my cheek his eyes working their way open. "Good morn'in Max," he said getting up.

"Hey Fang I'll go get everyone up. He nodded heading toward his duffel bag. I opened the door getting a good look at his butt. He stood and turned around, "What?" but I was already half way to Angel and Gazzy's room. I decided to skip Nudge's because I didn't feel like hearing her chattering yet.

I opened the door Gazzy had his hand hanging off the bed along with half his body. Angel was going thru her bag Celeste under her arm, and total curled up on her pillow. "Hey Angel up already?" she nodded, "What do you want for breakfast?" she shrugged. "Do you want me to help you with the buttons on your shirt?" She nodded, and looked long and hard on her buttons, then looked exasperated.

"Angel sweety what are you trying to do?" she shrugged again.

"Yesterday, I got mad at Gazzy for not putting his clothes away. I was looking at it wishing it would put itself away instead of me always having to, and it flow into the duffel bag. I've been looking for it all morning and I can't find'em anywhere,"

"Hone did you try looking in Gazzy's bag?"

"Gazzy's? Oh right!" Angel said. "Yah I would have tried that earlier, but I can't find his anywhere," she said then behind us there was a large thump. Gazzy rolled right off the side of his bed landing on the floor still sound asleep. Angel and I both laughed. Fang opened the door. He stuck his head in.

"Is everything all right in here?" we nodded at Gazzy. He made and "O" of his mouth before walking over to Gazzy trying to wake him up.

I put a hand on Angel's shoulder, "All right I'm going to go wake, Iggy and Nudge."

I reached for the door knob. Opening the door I saw Nudge's bed empty and opened it quicker to find, Nudge cuddled on Iggy's bed, with him still in it. I had a sharp in take of breath, and whispered for Fang. He came out of Angel's room and looked at the bed I was staring blankly at.. "Nudge and Iggy?" he whispered and I nodded. I closed their door loud enough for Iggy to wake up.

**Nudge POV**

I woke when Iggy shook my shoulder. I looked around at the floor where our clothes were scattered together. I looked back at Iggy he had only his boxers on. I looked at my self only whereing my underwear. Wow where is my really cute spaghetti strapped short I always slept in?

I got up, and Iggy walked up behind me putting his arms around my waist. I turned and he kissed me harder than he ever has, and we fell back onto the bed.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ, just kidding (They only made out for those with minds a little well... not good for you!!)

I got my shirt and some really cute jeans out of my duffel bag, and started changing not like it mattered if Iggy saw me or not. He grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom leaving me at peace.

**Fang POV**

"--but Max did it look like either of them were wearing anything? The blankets showed enough of Nudges back to prove she wasn't wearing a shirt. Or at least not one I would recognize. Last I checked all her clothes had backs to them!"

"I know Fang, it is a possibility. I think we have to leave today anyway, so from now on we have to make sure that they have separate rooms. Nothing to it."

"But Max it is unfair if we always share a room and they can't, and if they did do something... we have bigger problems coming." She knows I was right, I knew I was right. I didn't go on because, Iggy walked out the door and into the bathroom. When he opened the door we could see Nudge standing with a dreamy look on her face. And Iggy had a grin that could reach Japan.

Max gave me the "I told you so" look. I shrugged

**Bella POV**

"Dad are you sure it wasn't just a dream?"

"Hone it felt so real but I woke up in my bed this morning, by the way where were you last night?" Charlie asked me.

"Dad last night, I said I was going to the movies with Alice. You were there when she captured me, you and Edward were talking, thats why you told Alice and I to go ahead. I stayed back at the house, Alice came back to pick up Edward, she said you were asleep." I stopped remembering what we were watching that I asked to stay instead of going to pick Edward up from my house. And what happened at the movies, those kids?

"Yah, I discretely remember Edward last night getting me out of my trunk, he looked a bit worried. Some guy I didn't get a good look at him tide me up and put me in the trunk of the cruiser."

"Dad," I laughed pouring some coffee into his cup, and adding sugar to mine. "Now I know you were dreaming." A knock was heard at the door. I jumped and ran to answer the door for Edward.

I faintly heard Charlie say something like, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," before getting up to head to the couch. Nodding at Edward. Edward smiled before effortlessly picking me off the ground and kissing my lips with so much -- I can't explain it. His lips moved urgently, but gently over mine. I was gasping for air when he put me back firmly on my feet.

"Edward, what --"

"Did your dad tell you what happened last night?" I nodded still trying to catch my breath. "He wasn't dreaming," the way he said it my voice halted in my throat I looked up confusion written on my face. So he was listening to me and Charlie's conversation. "All he said was true," he reached around me, lifting me with one hand and closing the door behind me. "Last night, who you thought was Charlie. Was some kind of clone. And he told me about the winged people. And to beware of the Erasers."

"Erasers? Okay why would a vampire be afraid of rubber? Seriously, you couldn't have dreamed that too, you guys need to drink lees caffeine.. and animals who had to much caffeine." I said sarcastically tunning to head back to the house.

"I'm serious," Edward said dryly. "Some kids from La Push and Forks High saw me take Charlie out of the trunk of the cruiser. Your friend Jacob? Was it? Was driving." as if on cue a large werewolf jumped out of the thin wall of trees. A pair of cut-off jeans strapped to its leg. Jacob.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear:" I muttered to myself. Edward gave me a look, lifting his eyebrow. I shrugged. Jacob went back into the trees. I took a couple steps, in an effort to follow. But Edward grabbed me around the waist.

"You don't wanna follow him he's going to change." he laughed. I remembered not to long ago I was with Jacob while Edward went hunting. That same day a group of werewolves, came up to his garage. I was scared for a moment until Jacob grabbed me around my waist reassuring me that it was his friends. They changed and Billy helped them explain over a mountain of food.

He walked back out. "You know Cullen you caused enough trouble around here now you killed Charlie?!" Edward looked amused shaking his head to keep from laughing. He let Jacob go on in his rant. "Oh! Is that why when Sam and Paul went down to the station today, he wasn't there? Where's Charlie!? Stupid Bloodsucker." he muttered under his breath, before Charlie came out to greet Jacob.

"Wow, Jacob do you grow a foot every time I see you, Edward Bella weren't you planning to go somewhere?" Edward nodded.

"And we were planning for Jacob to join us," Edward said politely. Charlie padded Jacob's back.

"Have fun guys. Say hi to Esme, for me," yah Esme, what about Carlisle, or even, 'your family for me Edward' really Charlie, so mature.

**Alice's POV**

I saw a vision of Edward and Bella running into Jacob. And waited anxiously for them to hurry up and get here. Then I had another one where they brought that 'Dog' with them. That got me pacing back-and-forth. Jasper watched me closely every now and then he would attempt, to get me to sit down and tell him in a normal tone what was going on. I just shook him off. And eventually he gave up, and reluctantly walked out of the room in a slouch.

Finally I heard a car coming along the long twist and turns of our three mile driveway. I ran out to the living room. Running out the back door to where Rosalie was working on making Emmett's truck faster. He held it up while looking at a guide to fast engines.

I sat on the hood of my yellow Porsche, tapping my foot to the radio playing. Seeming like an hour later Edwards black Volvo came screeching to a stop. From the front seat Bella waived at me. Edward rolled his eyes at a comment from the 'Dog' before going to open Bella's door. "What not opening my door?" Jacob said.

Bella ran at me, I jumped off my car meeting her half-way in a hug. We _all _went inside the house, talking joking, all the fun stuff, until Emmett tried to play a trick on our -guest.

Emmett started to coming, he snickered silently his body shaking violently. Right before he reached the couch though, Jacob turned and hit him on the head we all started to laugh, except for Emmett. Until, Bella fell off the couch laughing so hard, then he couldn't help himself.

Bella decided to pass the time while Carlisle was at work we could play Truth-or-Dare, Esme seemed ecstatic. Bella went first, using one of the bottles Jacob swallowed whole. She spinned it, landing on Rosalie, and she didn't seem one bit happy. She scolded me as if I knew what she was going to do...

**Third POV**

Bella dared Rose to get her butt out of the chair and sit by Jacob. Bella had no idea it would be that difficult for her, that just meant she had to switch with Alice to sit in between Emmett, and Jacob on the couch. She was glaring at everyone in turn until she turned to Emmett, and they started to full on make out session.

All the 'people' in the circle, made gagging sound effects. Next was Rosalie's turn. When she spun it, it landed on Jacob. "Oh, Jacob, I dare you to go to the "Flock" and invite them to stay here," she joked. Then the Vampires, and Jacob heard something out side.

"Speak of the devil and they shall appear." Bella muttered sarcastically. Everyone looked at Jacob.

"Well your are the guard dog. Go fetch!" Rose said rudely. Jacob stripped his clothes as he headed out the front door. "Don't get out of your clothes. You Stripper!" They all started to laugh. They all moved to look out the window. When they heard yelling.

**Out in the field, nearby.**

When Jacob got to the field he saw, six kids setting up a makeshift camp. Iggy turned in the direction of Jacob. "Um, guys I think we have a visitor," he said never looking directly at Jacob. Max stood and glared at the large werewolf.

"Who-- what are you?" Jacob changed back quickly into his pants.

"Sorry its Jacob, um are you guys the "Flock"?" Max nodded, and Fang stepped in front of her. Nudge hid behind Iggy.

"Are you a new Eraser?" and there it was again that word, that name, "Eraser". Jacob shook his head. Angel nodded looking at Fang. She told him in his head that Jacob was confused. He nodded but wasn't fully convinced just yet. How could he trust this dog?

"Um, I don't know what that means," Jacob studdered. He looked around the circle closing in on him. "Hey do you guys need a place to stay." Max shook her head, turning remembering Nudge was sick. Max nodded lightly avoiding Fang. "Follow me."

**Back at the Cullen's**

Edward opened the door to Max in the front holding Gazzy's and Angel's hands, them slightly behind her. Iggy was holding up Nudge, with an arm protectively around her waist. She was pale and barely conscious and for once... not talking.

Edward lifted eyes eyebrow quickly skimming each of the flocks minds including Jacobs as well.

"_Listen, Jeb, I really don't think now is a good time, see Nudge is sick, we are all hungry the kids are exastid and i'm getting a little aggitated."_ Edward paused for a moment hearing Max's thoughts. _Maximum, trust these people they _will _help you. You can trust some people you know? _He flinched hearing another voice in her head. Alice was the only one who saw him, but Angel was the only one to hear him.

Angel grabbed the end of Max's shirt in her small fists and tugged frantically, pulling Max from her argument with her voice, " Um, Max, that one," she pointed at Edward. " his name is Edward is trying to figure out why you're yelling at yourself, he wants to know why you have two voices inside your head he thinks your crazy. More specifically he thinkk you have mental issues. But I think your just Max."

"Thank you Angel," 'gosh that girl scares me some times.' "Um, so..?"

_Ask them if there is anything special about them. "Oh, ok so what do u want me to say? Hi I'm Max, I'm a mutant a also e njoy stay at home in the jacuzi in my room?"_

"Max is it?" Edward asked. When Max looked surprised, he took that as his eniciative to keep going. "Welll if you don't mind me asking, who are you talking to? And also whats with you?" He said to Angel, she only smiled sweetly, before commenting.

"I can read minds," she said.

"So can I," Edward added. Angel rolled her eyes, like she's seen Max do a thousand times.

"I know I read your mind," she said that innocent smile coming back, and then utter fustration, dancing its way slowly across her features until she turned blue. "who is she, I think she is so pretty," and then in everyones head she added, _why can't I read her mind?Can you hear me?_

Alice shouted then, "Wow I think I just read her mind, i'm psycic!"

"Yes Alice we already knew this," Rosalie smirked. Thinking it odd that she had also heard the younge girls voice in her head. Looking over at her husband she nodded knowing he had heard it also.

Angel smiled at the Cullens eyeing Bella who looked beyond confused. Edwards face was distorted he looked at Bella.

"Did you just send everyone that message?" he asked looking pointedly in Bella's direction. Angel nodded adding;

"It was more a thought than a message, did everyone get it?"

"Not everyone," Edward said. "Wait so you can really read minds?"

"And control them," Gazzy said exuberently. Max slapped herself in the face.

Edwards eyes doubled in size. Angel thought now was a good time to make an example. She looked at Emmett, "Fall" she said, and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Rosalie looked him over with a smile, "Just because she looks like a cute little girl doesn't mean you have to do what your told, especially when it's coming from said little girl." He didn't look happy.

"Get up, and run to the ocean and back as fast as you can," angel said.

Emmett screamed as he streaked out of the room, at top speed he looked invisible to the flock. Roses' mouth dropped, alice smiled, "He'll be back in half-an-hour, in the mean time Rose you want to go shopping?"

"Hate to break it to you sweet heart but half-an-hour isn't enough time to get to Portland." Edward watched the younge girl as her eye lids began to droop. She fell but Carlisle reached out an arm, to fetch her. "And I don't think we have to run away anymore creepy kids asleep. Now Edward may we rebarrow your girlfriend before Alice whines to death?" Rosalie asked.

"I think it's best if you stay here the night, the poor darlings look horribl tired." Esme said looking at Gazzy swaying on his feet. Nudge was stirring and Iggy reorganized her in his arms freeing one to catch Gazzy by his collar as he fell forward.

"They look like dropping flies," Rosalie laughed. "Well anyway Alice, Bella, and I have some business to attend to, Esme" she concluded inviting Esme to join them. Esme shook her head, Roslaie just shrugged it off gragging one of Bella's arms to take her –human speed – up the stairs. Alice grabbed the other waving to the flock. About to take a stepp on the stairs she gasped.

Angel gasped too her eyes wide open.

**In Alice's vision:**

There _were wolves Erasers coming to attack only they weren't Erasers they were Jacobs pack... they were fighting side by side with the vampires and the flock. Bella is against the wall, a proficy is being fufilled, someone is going to die..._

Angel was dead weight, Edward was standing looking around before going to Alice, he grabbed Bella around her waist hugging her close. He thought for a moment, 'who was going to die' one of them had to anybody in this very room.

"I think you should really stay," Carlisle said.

"I think thats best," Esme agreed taking Gazzy from Iggy, he was starting to turn blue I don't think Iggy even new how he was holding him. "I'll take the kids if it's okay upto Edwards room, the rest of you could sleep in Rosalie's room since they actually have beds." Max nodded watching Angel being handed to Bella.

"Wow she is light when was the last time you guuys ate? I can cook for you if you want," She said compassionately. Edward nodded.

"Um, I think we have to get Nudge looked at if you hadn't noticed I'm blind, and she is sick." Carlisle hurried to take Nudge up to his office, Iggy followed as best he could.

Max and the rest of the flock... Fang, was sheparded into Edwards room. Gazzy and Angel had Rosalie's bed, that she shared with Emmett. And Iggy volunteered to sleep on the floor in Carlisle's room, with Nudge. Max took the Bed, and Fang was on the Leather couch, he said that the black suited him better.


	6. What The Heck?

**Chapter six: What the Heck?**

**Fang POV**

"Fang" Max said as she brushed the mess from her hair, "i don't feel like sleeping" she said blankly she put her brush in her bag and turned to head to the bathroom.

"Well you need the sleep Max we all do, I don't think you can afford a not good night sleep I mean look how comforting this room is," I commented. She held the door frame and gave me a look that said' are you serious?' I smiled and grabbed her wrist.

She pulled her hand out of mine and closed the door. I sighed and decided since she was using the bathroom to change it would be fine for me to just go ahead and change in the room. I had my shirt off and my jeans at my ankles when Max walked back in the room in shorts, and a T-shirt. She paused but then ignored the fact I was only in my boxers.

She sank to the floor next to the couch and watched me. Then she finally sighed, and closed her eyes. "Fang, you wanna listen to some music before we go to bed, I'm not really in the mood to do much else," she opened her eyes and they gleamed with worry, and intense need of comfort. She was worrying g about Nudge, and about Angel, and probably about the fact that we are in a house full of vampires! Or probably not, I know thats just what I'm thinking about – thinking, not worrying, thinking-- but also possibly the fact that Iggy could possibly be falling for a curtain loud mouth, though we know (or at least thought) him and Ella.

I pulled on a black beader, and grabbed Max's hands pulling her up to the couch. I laid partly, and she rested her head on my chest. I reached for the remote, "Wait," she said, she slipped from my grip grabbing the gold comforter off the bed. She resumed her place and lied still I almost thought she was asleep. I turned the music down to a hum, and closed my eyes.

"Fang, I was thinking," said Max.

"What?"

"Mostly worrying, over Nudge, and confused about what happened just an hour ago with Angel, it's funny with that Edward and her moment, what s so special about that Bella girl? And why do vampires want her so desperately?" I looked at her funny she lost me, but I was right about the worrying part, so it turned out she just wanted to talk, fine with me. "The voice was talking to me again." she whispered I waited for her to continue, she didn't she just reached for the remote and turned the music up from the humming to a soft whisper of the wind. The sweet jazz rang thru the room as beautiful as Max's voice, as comforting as her heartbeat, her heat mixing with mine, the way she always knew, she just knew. "This is nice I love it," she said her voice tired, "I love you Fang,"

"Fang? Max?" Edward, Alice, and a very tired looking Bella were standing at the door letting the light from the hall drift in. Bella ducked under Edward and walked to the couch in the dim light followed by Alice while Edward coolly, stayed by the cracked door. The strip of light not touching him but his eyes were shining liquid gold. "We were just checking on you, will you be alright?" Alice whispered, smiling at Max, her hand in mine. My other arm draped casually over the blanket, an extra layer of protection. I nodded and Bella walked over to the dresser grabbed something the resembled night clothes. Edward followed her with only his eyes, his head never moving. He looked at her the way I always look at Max. "Okay we'll see you in the morning Bella just came to get something. You are so lucky, and so is Iggy."

That got me thinking. I looked back at Max. "Thanks, I know." I said watching Max sigh in her sleep and face crumple with confusion. Edward was concentrating hard on Max his eyes locked with her closed eyelids. I was getting annoyed with him only I am aloud to look at Max like that!

He looked up then, eyes staring into mine. Then he looked thoughtfully at Bella. "Alice can you and Bella go to your room I'll be in there in a moment. Just make sure Jasper doesn't try an eat her okay? I need to talk man to man with Fang for a moment."

"Edward are you sure nows the time?"

Edward nodded and the girls walked out of the room.

I sat up some, careful not to bother Max. .Edward moved fast till he was standing inches in front of the couch the remote in his hand he shut off the stereo.

"Fang you know so little, Max loves you, you love her I love Bella, and Iggy and Nudge are in love." my eyes grew and shrunk, I melted into my mask. "Fang why is it every time you get even close to emotions, you hide, your thoughts are so quite your almost like Bella like right now." He said to me concentrating hard, I tried to move my eyes it was no use I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. My body felt numb until he released me, his eyes grazed over Max's tense features. "She is very perceptive, even asleep. The tight fight sequence, she is very imaginative, she could never be able to do any of this or could she?" he looked back at me a fraction of a second. "This could not have happened. It's horrible, how could she have survived that tank, for so long. Her recovery? Fang how much do you know, truly know about Max?"

I shrugged confused by the question. I was thinking, was she dreaming of all those life threatening fights, those erasers, Germany? The one time I had left her side for a second, I could have lost her forever. I shrank farther into my shell away from life. Edward was looking at me no more like scrutinizing me. He was listening to my every thought I had to remember that. But what did he mean by 'almost like Bella'?

"Good night Fang," he said abruptly easing himself from his knees. "Looks like you could use the sleep. Why does everyone in the house prefer that horrible couch over the bed!? Why else would I buy but for people to sleep in it. You know you could stretch out maybe one of you could be in the bed, thats why it's there. You sleep so tight as if you were in a cage."

That brought back memories and not the good kind, either. I flinched as the memory flooded my head, my mask broken the pain of more emotion then I have ever tried to hide in my life came full force like a ton of bricks, us all in the damn dog crates. I saw Edward flinch from the corner of my eye, he fled the room so fast. The door didn't even have a chance to close before he was back with the blond, Jasper, at his side, I saw Jasper flinch also. I wondered if they were both reading my mind, and then a calm breeze blow thru the room soft and graceful pulling my into a calm relaxation, until I faded into a dream of Max and I the flock, and Total just happy...

I woke next to Max she was on the couch with me, I picked her up gently moving her to the large bed. I sat just watching her chest move up and down with each breath. I remembrance all that happened the night before. I got up walked down the hall to Nudge and Iggy's room the door was cracked open slightly. I could see Iggy awake, he was holding Nudge's hand and talking to her, but from the silence I guessed she was still out. She looked pale, and he appeared to be telling her something, deep something he couldn't tell her when she was awake and would react to it as an average eleven year old big mouth would react to an older guy confessing his love for her.

I shook me head waiting till after I was a couple of feet away to sigh and wish I didn't just hear that. I made it done the hall almost to Angel and Gazzy's room when a door opened, and Alice, Rose and Bella walked out. "Good morning Fang do you want breakfast Bella was planning to make it?"

"Um, sure, do you mind if Iggy could help you? I think he is tired of being deprived of a kitchen." Alice smiled largely.

"Perfect!"

"Isn't he the blind one?"

"Can he really cook? This will, be fun, Alice what is that face for?"

"ALICE!"

"ALICE!"

I opened the door to the kids room, Angel was already awake, her head was stuck in her shirt. I walked over and unbutton the top buttons, "That might make it a little easier," I said she smiled up to me, the way she always did toward Max. I started re buttoning her top and looked over at Gazzy when he shot upright.

"Hi Fang, I thought you were Max."

"No I thought today she could sleep in,"

"Can I sleep in too?"

"You just woke up Gazzy" said Angel, as she jumped off the bed reaching for my hand. Total rolled over in his sleep and his snores grew louder.

"No it's fine he can keep Total company. Come on Angel, Bella and Iggy are making breakfast." I said but Gazzy was gone. I held on tight to Angel's hand towing her to the door. I opened the door and at that second, Gazzy _let one rip_. "Run!" I said and closed the door behind Angel and what started out as coughing escalated to laughter. We walked down the hall laughing when the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I looked at Angel a grin wider than Mt. Everest is tall, sat below her nose. Then out of nowhere she concentrated and went into hysterics. An extra set of laughter came from behind me.

I turned to see Edward quite content with himself happy to have made Angel so happy so early.

Angel turned on her toes like a ballerina, she squealed with excitement, "Edward!" and pulled her hand easily out from my grip, she jumped into his waiting arms.

"You thought that was funny huh," he said and she nodded enthusiastically. "Good it was supposed to be." And another fit erupted from them.

Her eyes got real big just then, "Edward I gotta go, I really gotta go!" he disappeared before I could say anything, he disappeared with – in his arms-- little Angel. I walked around a short corner to the nearest bathroom. He stood at the door.

I watched him flatly until I was inches away, and only inches shorter than him. "I'm going to go check on breakfast if you don't mind. Excuse me," he turned on a heel and disappeared down the hall.

I waited till Angel was out.

"Did Edward leave already!?"

"No, he went down stairs to check on breakfast."

"Good I'm hungry," Angel said with a grin. I couldn't help but smile ever so slightly back. Nothing like the smiles I would flash Max from time to time, but a sincere smile at that.

"Come on, I think we all know what your like when your hungry," and she skipped by my side until we reached the kitchen. There she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath letting it out thru her mouth. She opened her eyes and they moved directly to Bella, telling Iggy some of her techniques.

"Hi guys good morning, is Nudge up this morning?" Esme asked. Curiosity dressing on her face.

I was about to ask if she heard anything if not than Nudge wasn't awake but I decided that that would be to rude seeing how they are allowing us to live here. But I was saved from that when Carlisle waltzed down the stairs, he kissed Esme passionately intertwining their fingers before he turned to address us.

"She is still asleep she doesn't look as pale as she did yesterday. But I won't know how she is, until we get something down her throat, preferably as Angel and Edward have informed me with out waking her up?" it sounded more like a question and I heard a muffled laugh by cough come from the piano. On the seat was Edward naturally. What was he doing up there he couldn't possibly play, that thing was just for show, right?

"Edward," Angel said before asking him a million questions, then she paused and walked toward him. Each of them would giggle or laugh at the remarks told inside their heads.

"Okay guys breakfast is ready," Iggy said handing plates to Bella, who we passed down the line. We placed a plate in front of each high chair along the counter.

"Hey Fang, morning, guys, or just Iggy and Fang, I could have sworn the little one was down here too," Alice's hand was looped behind Jasper's back, her other was holding Jaspers, opposite hand in a half hug. Jasper was looking around after his formal entrance with his --?

"Honey, Angel is sitting with Edward at the piano," Alice said without even turning around.

"Oh great Edward going to show off some more for our guest, last time it won over Bella's heart." Emmett said from his seat in front of the counter. Rosalie who had walked in thru the kitchen door came up and slapped Emmett in the chest.

"Stop," she said and she looked pretty saying it. But I don't think I could compare her to Max. Nope. Not even close, Max one by a landslide.

Out of nowhere – wow nowhere sure pops up a lot in this story, or at least this chapter – music began to fill the vast room.

Esme clasped her hands resting her head on them swaying to the music with her eyes closed, " This is absolutely my favorite." Carlisle came and they got in to a waltz episode, just the to of them in the middle of the kitchen.

"Then dance with me."

Bella came over to the piano, "Dance, with me my dear?" she asked. "wait, may I have this dance, Angel?" Angel smiled and they went off dancing.

I heard Angel whisper, "But I thought you didn't like dancing?"

"How'd youounow that? Edward told you?" Angel shook her head. Edward stopped playing the music and then even Esme and Carlisle stopped dancing.

"You read her mind?" he asked holding her arms above her head. She was dangling in the air eyes leveled to Edwards. "What do you mean it wasn't easy?! How is it you can read her mind and I can't!?"

Angel screamed he did not look happy. I jumped off the stool, ran up to Edward jumping at just the right time to kick him in the nose. He let go of Angel, and looked at me. I had jumped straight over his head.

"What happened?" Iggy asked.

"Edward, you hurt her!" Comprehension spread across Edward's face hearing Bella's rough voice. Carlisle was leaning over Angel, Bella held her in her lap. Angel was crying silently the tears rolled from her eyes. He looked back and forth between me –still glaring at the son of a bitch – and his family, and then Bella and Carlisle and last Angel.

"What's going on what did he do! What's happening!! I thought y'all already knew she could read minds!? Somebody tell me what the hell! Is going on because at this very moment I am in the dark... LITERALLY!! hello is anyone listening to me!?" Iggy persisted.

"She should be okay, her head doesn't look to bad, her wrist are badly bruised but not broken luckily thanks to her well, she should be okay, the swelling is already starting to go down." Carlisle said, sadly.

He looked very disappointed at Edward and remarkably shocked. He made a sharp glance in Alice's direction, She winced and Jasper pulled her tightly into a stiff hug. And calm seemed to leek in thru my tensed muscles like oil.

Edward ran from the room, and Iggy walked over with ice to put on Angel's wrists. He skimmed his fingers like butterflies over every inch of her body. As if reading a book with his fingers, getting the story, from the main author.

Emmett carried her to the couch and offered to help feed her, since her hands were a bit worst for ware.

Jasper kept holding Alice even though Carlisle, and the rest of the room had cooled down. Max walked in fully dressed in an atmosphere of calm. And she sighed, coming around the corner she looked at tall of us, missing a few flock members, and a family member. She watched the empty chair beside me, and came to sit down.

"Morning, where is everybody?"

"Asleep," from the sound of his voice it seemed to me that Iggy was in an attempt to keep Max out of the loop over what had just occurred with her favorite-- or second favorite, I hope – and youngest member of the flock.

She didn't seem convinced, "really, even Angel?" he nodded stiffly. "She's usually up before I am."She shrugged and looked around the room of impossibly calm people. She dropped her fork against the plate, "Okay whats going on? Somebody tell me or I am going to have to find some other way to figure out," she was not happy. Jasper lowered the clam feeling, enough for me to noticed, but to still keep us all calm. Max looked around the room, and unlike the very dumb and very blind Iggy saw Angel almost instantly, on the couch with Emmett and Rosalie, she said earlier she always wanted kids so I guessed they thought Angel was a good temporary, substitute.

"What happened!" I felt the clam layer crumble, as did Jasper's face. HE closed his eyes and then it got calmer and calmer, but not enough, fast enough. Max was up and crossing the room. Bella watched her from the piano bench. "What did you do!?" she snarled at Emmett.

"It wasn't us it was an accident, it's just we found out she's stronger, then we thought," Esme, tried. Max's back was tense, I bet she was shotting the 'bird' at Emmett right, now because he flinched, a couple of times.

"Okay birdy, tha't gotta stop right there don't you ever come here to my family, and think you can just acted all high and mighty. That is my husband and I need you to stop what ever you are doing to him before I stop what your heart is doing for you, got it and i'll do it so slow. It will take three days of pain, then I'm going to lock you in the garage for three days after that and finally i'm going to start ripping limbs of piece by piece by--"

"Rosalie that's enough!" Carlisle shouted. Rosalie made a preety good deminstration though she was pulling the stuffing from a pillow, piece, by piece, by piece, by – well you get the idea.

"Max, i'm okay, and don't worry Bella he will be fine I know exactly where to find him, um, Carlisle can I go I promise i'll be back in one piece. Soon, too!" She gave him the Bambi eyes. And before he could finish his sigh she was out the door like a bullet.

Max turned back to the kitchen looking uncomfortable with her back unprotected. "Do I want, to know?" we all said no. "I need to go back to sleep."

**Edward POV**

How could I have done that to Angel! The only person who truly understands well as much as a six year old can. And Bella's face. I actually scared, I always thought of it as more of amusement, but she didn't seem that far from running away screaming. What if she is at home right now, scared to think of me. All of the things they've been thru and I'm here just making it worst, what if they decide to leave right now, with Nudge sick and now Angel hurt, it wouldn't be good. And they might just do it, and I thought Angel, she was so cute, I couldn't have hurt her like I did, she is just a child. She was just so innocent even though she watched the violent murder of to many to count, she is still young. I was hoping Bella and I would have fun raising her, claiming her-- and I guess her brother-- as our own adopt them, them both.

But now I doubt she'll even talk to me, if I ever see her again.

"_Oh you can't get rid of me that easily! Think twice cause I'm yours! Hi Edward don't be sad, please, don't be mad at me it's not my fault I swear I was curious, honest."_

_Don't worry Angel I couldn't be mad at you only at myself._

"_Thats bad too, you simply were, oh I don't know I'm tired of circling where are you?"_

_Down here you passed me a minute ago._

"_Oh --_

_Hi Edward are you okay, if you don't want me to read Bella's mind anymore I won't, if it makes you happy."_ Angel landed a couple of feet from me and just stood there waiting for me to answer her question. I waved her over to me as reassurance that I was no longer, angry. She sat in my lap as I leaned my back against a tree, we watched the creek as the water flowed. I thought privately for a moment before answering.

_No, _I sighed._ it's ok you just don't have any idea how much I wish I could be you right now, to be able to listen to every thought she's ever had since she met me last year, back when we were sophmores I was so confused. And you come along and read her mind. Huh. It was such a pain. _I grimaced at remembering that young high pitched scream. We both did I forgot sometimes my mind was so prvate. I was like everyone else that has ever come in contact with me, privacy, as plain as if they said it in mere conversation.

Angel wrapped both arms around my waist, and closed her eyes, tight_."But Edward didn't you see what happened to me afterwards? I was so exuasited."_ I nodded.

_No Angel that was because Alice had a vision, it feels kinda like a headache, huh? _I joked, she laughed a choked laugh from the memory, it must have hurt more than she was admitting even to herself this must be the reason they all survived. She looked at me confused for a moment before replacing her head.

"_Yah it felt so weird, one minute I'm concentrating hard as soon as I see a sneak peek of her thoughts it goes blank and then I was sucked into a bad dream and it hurt, a lot!"_ A wind blew thru cold wind hitting my bare arms, at the exact moment Angel shivered violently it escalated when the wind hit her.

I stood up getting ready to carry her quickly back to the house. Whispering one final statement as I hit the thin wall of trees running.

_I know._

* * *

**Sorry guys i know it took me forever to get back to y'all but i promise i am like half way done with the next chapter. Chapter 7: Friends with in Friends, or Friends with in Family tell me which one you llike better soon!!**

mae-mai


	7. Please, NO COPS!

**Chapter 7: Friends within Friends**

**Max POV**

After the last couple of days I've noticed a pattern forming between my flock, and the coven. What I noticed most was the bond forming, among other things, of a much less importance. But the bond that caught my eye was between Jasper and Fang. I was talking to Esme when she told me she noticed it too. Jasper evidently is the second to newest member, him and Alice came here together. He doesn't really associate with anyone but Alice, within their family, so naturally as any good mother she noticed,

after our first night here almost three weeks ago.

Iggy and Gazzy –the best friends of the group-- spent more time together, than anything, except Fang and Iggy. But lately they've been hanging around with the, Vampires, A lot! At first, you know I just thought Iggy liked Bella and that's why he spent so much time with her, but as time went on it seemed like it wasn't really that serious. I still saw his face when he knew Nudge was in the room or when somebody said something that reminded him of her. But besides that, they are always in the kitchen together, cooking, playing around with mixing crazy concoctions. Usually when the non-flock members are in school.

That brings me to Gazzy, he is always shadowing Emmett like its Big Brother, 2 : Fantasy/ mutant edition! They are both immature but at the same time mature enough. They are perfect matches. Just the other day they were having this all mighty armpit farting match, it was a draw, after an hour of that, and they ended it with a draw!!

Nudge and Angel well since that first morning her, and the night we first got here, Angel has been glued to Edward not only, that she has been extremely clingy, to –this may shock you-- Fang. Bella has been looking a little jealous but then gets over I when she sees them smiling together. Edward looks uncomfortable having someone in his head all the time he better get used to it, we all deal with it just fine. Bella watches Angel cautiously, and every time Edward whispers something into Angels ear, Bella takes an involuntary step back. She said it feels so uncomfortable like a pressure on her brain and when Angel leaves her head it feels numb and lonely.

Nudge became more active after a week. She was at full recovery after two weeks, and a loud mouth ever since. Carlisle who works at the hospital – yah I know – has gone back to work, he said that his kids had taken turns getting the flu each time one was okay the others got sick. He told us that story when we ate dinner yesterday. While Nudge was in bed rest some one was always by her side. Either Iggy, or Alice, so you can guess who she bonded with. Alice. All the kids are looking forward for the weekend it is a three day weekend so they are going to Port Angeles for movies and shopping. Half are going hunting, on Thursday and Friday so they probably won't come home from school. They get back on that night. Saturday and Sunday the rest of the Coven is going hunting.

Oh yah I'm forgetting Total again. You'd never guess who he bonded with... Rosalie Hale! The last girl in the house who wants to speak to me, the last person in the world I want to speak too – okay yah wit let me change that the second, person int eh world I want to talk to. The first prize goes to... drum roll please... Jeb Batchelder! Tell him what he won, well Max, Jeb has an all expense paid, that means free kick in the ass! -- She doesn't know about that whole talking dog thing that we have going on, it's kinda like the side show to a side show, to circus, held at the nearest zoo.

I've been hanging out with Carlisle in his office in my spare time you could say it's another bond. When he is at work I hang with Esme. I used Nudge as an excuse to be in there, up until lately when he kind of figured out that me watching his every move from the corner of my eye. The truth is that I thought it was amazing how he could lead this entire coven on his own with out any one finding out about the truth just like us. Only nowhere near as long.

I'd sit there in his office me and Nudge and just listen to his stories for hours. His history much more interesting than what they would've taught us if we went to school. But unfortunately, I made the mistake of mentioning that to him he thought about it for a minute than shuffled me out of the room so he could make a phone call. Dang.

"Max?" Edward asked as I rounded the corner into the large room that held the massive piano.

He was playing something for Angel she seemed very into it she didn't even look up until I asked.

"Where is Bella?"

"In La Push spending time with the werewolves," he said hiding his disgust. We were well informed about our local pack. It wasn't very large but it was growing, they told us Alice can't see them in her visions, and that you could read their minds even in dog state because, in a way they were still human.

Emmett and Gazzy were wrestling, I sank to the floor across the room from them to watch, it was cloudy – as usual here – so I though better than to go flying with Fang like I wanted. Like on cue Fang turned around and waved for me to sit beside him. He and Jasper were consumed with the baseball game they were watching making up little voices in place of what they were really saying. It seemed Edward was playing the theme music in the background for added effect, it was muted so every so often you could hear a squeak or grunt coming from behind the couch where Gazzy was getting pulverized.

"Emmett sweety remember he is just a child he is still breakable," Emmett and Gazzy were fighting back laughs as they watched Esme innocently. "Okay, just be careful." The minute Esme was gone they burst out laughing, then the room felt heavy.

Total sighed, we all looked at him Angel and Edward looked nervous, I think the whole flock did. Rosalie was giving him a massage. "A little to the left honey," that did it.

Rosalie Screamed, total went flying, Emmett ran right pass him to Rosalie still holding Gazzy by a foot. He let go of him right as they passed the couch. I caught Gazzy just barely. Alice caught him in just the nick of time. Total whined. "I knew it!" Total whined again when she adjusted him. "Oh shut up, all of you have some explaining to do! Not so fast Edward," Alice said pointing a finger with out looking at him. He straightened up after whispering something in Angel's ear. Probably an escape plan.

"You knew all along Edward," I said it wasn't a question and it wasn't meant to be. I cracked a sideway smirk.

"You knew you knew he could talk!! he talks he's a dog! It's not natural he's not supposed to," Rosalie said in quick spasms.

"Well, we can fly and were just kids, you drink blood your a person, that pack changes forms but they're still human" Edward mumbled a 'barely' but Fang ignored it and kept going. "he talks he's just a dog." Fang announced calmly. Carlisle walked in then.

Esme uncrossed her arms as he approached, he kissed her briefly before turning to the rest of us. "What did I miss?"

Esme took him into the other room, and every one, but Rosalie, Emmett and Total went back to what they were doing. "Hey guys I came in here to ask if you want to play a baseball game tonight?" everyone agreed that it was a good idea except for the flock, it was beginning to lightening outside.

"It's okay guys we play the in the thunder storms for apparent reasons that you will soon--" she broke off then and looked at Edward he took his phone out I wondered who he would be calling. Probably some of his friends from school to play with us.

"I want to come with you, please." Angel used full force Bambi eyes on him. He looked at me I shrugged and nodded. He smiled and did the same. Then his phone began to buzz.

"Yes Bella? I'll be right there we'll just stop at the store on our way there. Love you bye," He hung up, disappeared and reappeared with his and Angel's jacket.

"Bye Max!" Angel waved as they headed out to the car and Alice finished up what she had been saying.

**Angel POV**

I like Edwards car it looks so pretty. And how it looks with the tinted windows makes everything outside look darker than it already is. He's my bestfriend him and Nudge. He told me that he could talk to me and the things he says will never be said out loud so there's no chance for anyone else to hear. That makes him the happiest, he is almost as happy around me as he is with Bella, ok so not that close but I don't know the full extent to that, he keeps that stuff from me as best he can he says I am to young.

"Edward, can I buy a snack at the store?" I hated asking him for stuff like that but I want to eat sweets every once in awhile because otherwise someone else eats it first, he knows that so when he goes to school he'll sneak me something and only Alice wile know... it's perfect.

When he parks his car I'm already halfway to the door, Edward right behind me I go into the snack isle and I over hear someone talking to Edward it was a girl.

"Hey Edward what are you doing here, and what your alone?"

"No I'm here with someone, we're just picking something to snack on."

"Oh so you are here with Bella! Where is she I didn't see her come in with you."

"No it's not Bella and it's not one of my family, or she isn't yet." he sounded like he was having fun I knew what he was doing trying to make it sound like he was cheating on Bella even though everyone in town knew he would never do that to her.

"Well who is she?" I put back half the food I grabbed and settled with 3 oatmeal crème pies, 2 brownies, and a honey bun.

"Edward I'm ready can we get all of this, I think it is enough for me, you and Bella," I said in the sweetest voice I could. _This is Jessica she goes to my school she is kind of annoying with her thoughts of a certain crush she has on me. _That just made my smile bigger and more natural.

I turned to smile my smile at Jessica. "Hi" I said to her, she knelled down to my level, she waved and said

"hi there your so cute who are you his cousin?" I used Edward's advice to the fullest.

"Nope, I'm his daughter!" I said cheerfully. Jessica, stood up stiffly as if going into shock.

"She is kidding, actually my parents are thinking about maybe adopting a group of kids and she is one of them. Actually you will be honored to see them tomorrow if you want we are going we are taking them around town." he nodded a slight almost bow. He reached for my hand "Come on Angel, we still have to get Bella." I laughed.

After we left the store and I climbed in the front seat, I turned to Edward. "Are your parents really adopting us, cause Max has a mom, and a dad she doesn't like. And Iggy, he stayed with his parents a little bit last year but ran away, or flew away really." I thought that over, in my silent, portion of my head, then I told Edward a summary of our parents what we knew and what we had found out, recently.

When I finished he stopped the car about five yards from a parked car. Then out climbed Jacob. "Jacob!" I jumped from my chair, and jumped into the air. Edward was behind me I heard the air whoosh as he grabbed me from the air. He ut me back in the front seat of his Volvo.

"Angel you can't fly here don't you know people could see you!?" and over walked Bella Jacob close behind her stopped up short.

"What is with her!?" Jacob asked roughly, Bella hugged Jacob and jogged up to Edward. She jumped into his arms like I always had.

"Hi Bella," I said, she ignored me.

"HI Angel I'm so sorry baby," she reached over the seat, I leaned forward to meet her hug.

I paused.

"Edward we're being watched." I said flat toned. He wasn't in the car but I knew he heard. He turned from his small talk with Jacob. He waved me to come to him. Bella grabbed me as I climbed out the car. She held me like a baby on her hip as we headed to Edward.

"Hi Jacob," I waved reaching for him. He reached out and threw me in the air and then caught me. I used all I could not to open my wings.

"So what are you and your -- friends doing tonight with the Cullens, it seems like it is going to rain." I nodded. "Well you need to get home then."

"Yah Iggy is getting anxious he wants to make dinner bad."

"Isn't he blind?" Jacob questioned, Edward and Bella tensed Edward watched me thru the corner of his eyes. I shrugged.

"Exactly, okay, I know, yes, he is the blind one, but his cooking is what we lived off of our whole lives almost. Except for that -- " I stopped myself real quick just then.

"That explains so much,"

"What's that supposed to mean Bells?"

"Well they look like Olympic swimmers, for crying out loud. No offense." She waved her arms infront of her. Jacob lifted one of his thick shadowing eyebrows.

"I think the hunger is getting to her," Edward said, Narrowing his eyes, as if listening to something closely. "Um Jacob I think we had better get home, I don't like how the weather is getting." Jacob nnodded and put me on my feet, Edward put his hand on my shoulder and leads me back to the car. Bella waved and climbed in.

Edward shut my door whispering for me to listen closely for thoughts. Soon enough we were heading around the bend that lead to the narrow road way that led to the Cullen's mansion.

We walked in the back door greeted by five pairs of hungry eyes. Iggy was leaning against the counter, with the vcontents of the fridge spread out behind him, ready and waiting for Bella to get home. Fang sat on the couch with Jasper, and Max ssat on the arm of the couch where Fang was sitting listening to Nudge and Alice's plan to go to Port Angeles or Seatle for a shopping trip.

Gazzy Sat in the high chairs around the tall counter, evidently he was talking to Iggy before we walked in. Carlisle and Esme stood straight stiff in the hall near the platform holding the grande piano. I tried hearing their thoughts but they had been around Edward to much they had learned to guard their thoughts, from people like us with our ability.

Alice gasped, "Bella how long do you suppose it'll take for you to make dinner?" Edward sighed, I rolled my eyes feeling tense I hated being surrounded by people I didn't know – we all did.

"Why?" She asked I'm guessing she didn't like surprises very much.

"We have a guest arriving in about an hour,"

"Your ddad is curious as to why you are spending so much time here," I finished, Edward gave me a crooked smile, he lifted me into his arms.

"Which if we are having a guest over we need you to get a bath," he carried me up the stairs. While Gazzy tried to make a run for it, before Emmett caught him, Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest, will leaning against the door framed she smiled a most brilliant smile.

"All of us!?" Total whined.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Total," Rosalie said kneeling down to his level, she patted his head. "You could just stay outside while the rest of us eat in side by the way it looks like we'll be expecting some rain."

"I chose a bath, you can never be to clean," He said trotting behind her ankles as she grabbed a small bucket from the kitchen closet and headed out to the garage. "Have fun, suckas'"

**1 HOUR LATER **

"we are all cleean what's next?" Max said sourly, towel drying her hair.

"You could help me set the table while Iggy is getting cleaned up if you want, I'd appreciate it a lot."

"Sure what ever, but do you have enough room?"

"Well the older kids, like you, Fang, and Iggy could eat in here while, I eat with Angel, Edward, Gazzy, Nudge, and my dad. That way you guys wont have to be so uncomfortable." Max nnodded thoughtfully that idea had actually suited her well enough. "ok than it's settled?"

"Yah,"

Alice appeared at the dinning room door as Bella set the last plate. "Five minutes he is on the road as we speak." Bella nodded.

"You'd better go check on the kids see if they are ready." Max headed out the door, Alice followed her with a quick play by play. Max nodded at times and listened at times. Knocking on each of the kids doors, they met in Edwards room.

Seating arrangements were being made, when the door bell rang. Emmett stuck his head into the room, "show time" he smiled, his dimples deep, Rosalie popped him in the head as they went downstairs human speed. Iggy was sent to the top of the second flight of sstairs listening for their signal.

**Downstairs**

"Hello Charlie," Esme said as she opened the door. Edward, Bella, and Alice, satr on the couch watching the television though not paying attention. Jasper came from the kitchen and sat on Alice's arm of the couch. Carlisle stood from the seat he sat in, offering a hand to greet Charlie.

"I'm sorry Charlie we wern't expecting you, would you like to stay for dinner?" Carlisle said politely. Charlie nodded.

"I'll set another plate," Bella said sliding out from Edwards arm.

"I'll help," Alice said following her. Edward stood shaking Charlie's extended hand. Jasper stood but stayed a good distance from Charlie, he smiled dipping his head like a good southerner, and walked gracefully out the room.

"Where do you think your going?:" Rosalie said. She and Emmett, came down the stairs. "Hello Charlie."

"Hey Charlie" Emmett said offering a hand, then pulling him into an awkward hug. Jasper followed the girls in the room, but stayed near the platform with the piano.

"I should havve called I'm sorry," Charlie turned to get a good look at Jasper leaning reaclessly on the piano for support. His eyes widened as he took in the shire of the piano's size and worth. "Who plays?"

Bella returned to the room, "Edward," she smiled against his glare. Alice had a smug smile.

"Yes a bit, I'm currently teaching Angel," Edward said as Alice's nod went unnoticed.

"Angel I'm sorry I'm unfamilier with that name. Who's daughter is she?" Charlie asked running threw everyone in town think of a girl between the age of ten and twenty. "Nobodys now, Possibly ours, as in Carlisle and Esme since we are all in high school the house is going to be pretty quite when we are all in college and married."

"Wow, yes now that you mention it I had heard around town that you had a family staying with you how many are there?"

"Six," Alice said cheerfully. Total lifted his head from his paws where he laid in the corner, a low growl made his presence known. "Seven actually."

He got up and began sniffing Charlie's legs. Charlie bent down to pet him. Total jumped in his arms, Charlie carried him up, holding him against his chest, until Rosalie offered her arms. Total jumped into her arms and got comfortable. She sat on the couch with him in her lap playing with his ears. Emmett moved to stand behind the couch.

"Um, can I say something? The food is getting cold, I'm hungry, and we have kids up there who are in desprite need of nutrition." Bella said.

"Max briing them down here there is someone I'ds like you all to meet, mind your manners." Esme said walking into Carlisle's arms.

Soon appeared six kids; first to last, Max holding Angel's hand, with Gazzy and Iggy next, Nudge yapped on and on about nothing, with Fang bringing up the back. Angel ran to Edwards side she jumped at just the right moment to catch her. She grinned like I don't know what then turned to cock her head to one side at the sight of Charlie. "Aren't you the cop guy, your Bella's dad!?" Angel said scrabbling down from Edward, she timidly walked up to Charlie. "Thats my brother Gazzy-- don't ask why, please--" Charlie nodded looking at Angel's look alike. "Then that's Nudge and Iggy, Fang is standing with Jasper, and Max is the one still on the stairs."

Edward coughed when Angel turned around to climb back in his arms, "Oh, right I'm Angel" she smiled her sweet six-year-old smile.And Edward lifted her.

"Can we eat now?" Iggy said impatiently.

"Sure how about you and Fang go in the kitchen to eat?" Alice said. Max nodded and grabbed his hand leading him into the kitchen Fang had already gotten there and was sitting down.

"Something about him?" Iggy said sitting down Fang pushed his fork closer to his hand. "What do you think about him? Fang, your probably the most sensible of us?"

"Iggy. Honestly I have nothing against the guy, Max?" She just shrugged.

**Fang's POV**

"I don't know he seems alright."

"Max what's wrong, you haven't said two words since Angel left earlier, other than giving us the brefing in Edward's room."

"Fang when did you become the new Nudge? And why do you even care?" Max stood with each word her voice got higher. Fang came and put his hand over her mouth. Laughter came from the other room.

"Come on Max, we need to talk." Fang grabbed her hand and headed for the stairs in the living room. Max was fuming, but still had a look in her eye he couldn't quite pin point. "We can't up stairs with out being seen," Max rolled her eyes.

"Iggy? Can we have a minute?"

"Can I take my food?"

"Yeah, sure, just go," Max said she crossed her balled fist over her chest, to hide them from fang. Iggy grabbed his plate and swiftly ran out the door.

**Dinning Room**

"Max kicked me out of the kitchen they're fighting again. Any room for me?" Charlie pointed to the seat where Edward had been sitting before he went to 'check' on Max, Fang, and Iggy in the kitchen.

"Iggy there is a seat by Bella," Alice pointed out.

"Over here Iggy:" A smile widened Iggy's slender face. Emmett went to help himm with his stuff. Charlie made a questioning look before he took another bite of lasagna, he watched Iggy closely, taking in every little detail. Like when he sat down and Bella pushed his fork to him, when he made a stupid comment and Nudge said "I'm glaring at you Iggy!" everything. He was a cop it was his job after all.

"So um, Dr. Cullen? Are you planning to enroll them in schools, or waiting to see if they like it here enough to stay?" Charlie said between bites. Iggy choked on his food and Bella handed him, his glass of water. Nudge almost fell from her chair. Angel looked up to Edward her eyes wide as the dinner plates currently placed in front of each of them. Her blank stare turned to fear as she turned to Carlisle, she had heard his thoughts. Gazzy sat with food hanging from his mouth.

"May I be excused, I need to um, use the bathroom" Angel ran past Edward at the door of the dinning room, with out waiting to be excused. "Max! Fang!" Angel said before she was in the room, Fang stood as Angel came around the corner, Max looked at Angel be fore offering her hand for Angel. "Max they want -- I can't, we can't -- you can't let them Max!"

"Wow, breath Angel," Max lifted her into her lap. Fang continued, " What did you say?" Fang handed Angel his glass of water to her before she started to hyperventilate.

"They want to send us to school, I heard it. That guy Bella's dad asked if we were going to get signed up for school here. Carlisle didn't say anything out loud but in his head he was thinking about it like actually considering it, then Edward came in, and smiled he said we would like going to school here because then we could stay here with them!"

Max instantly dumped Angel off her lap, she grabbed her hand and led her to the dinning room. "What's this I here of school?" Max let go of Angels hand plaing palms on her hips. She looked first to Charlie then to Carlisle...

**I'm so sorry ya'll probably all hate me I know, but E. O. C's (end of course) exams, TAKS testing, studying it was driving me crazy, it was all to much to post, new chapters. But in free time I had a little notebook with me so I could just write in it. I think this is one of my longest chapters. If they are to long tell me same for if they aren't long enough. I'm loving those reviews! Keep them coming, I am begging you (jk jk).**

**-mai**


	8. School the boring kind

Chapter 8

"Max wake up, we have to eat!" Fang laid beside Max roughly shaking her awake. He was fully dressed most of the flock was all done getting ready. Iggy was the last one to use the bathroom and he was almost done so Fang took it as the best time to wake the leader of the flock. The one who despised school the most; Max!

"Five more minutes," she said grabbing a hold of the comforter, already wrapped around here as a cocoon.

"Five minutes ended half an hour ago." That got her up. She shot him the bird before she noticed how close he was to her. He sat up, her glare was cut off by him throwing her close at her. "Get up!"

Fang was sitting the same place as last nights dinner. Edward jumped down the stairs heading out to the garage. Fang followed him. "Hey Fang, are you ready for school?"

Fang stopped then remembered the vampiric way Edward always knew someone was watching. He mentally slapped him in the head thinking he could go unnoticed. Edward let out a slight chuckle. "Where were you last night? Where do you go every night? You always seem to just pop in and out in the morning?" Fang again slapped himself for saying so much, and not better concealing his emotions.

"I was with Bella," He said opening the garage door, Fang lifted a single eyebrow. "Not like that. I stay and just like to watch her sleep it's so peaceful it makes me feel more human. Kind of like you and Max." He looked at Fang while he leaned against the hood of a yellow Porsche beside his Volvo. Fang nodded actually understanding what he meant for once. Edwards mouth curved up into a half smile.

"I'm just waiting for Angel, do you guys want a ride? Angel said she wouldn't go to school unless I drove her. And since now you attend our high school I guess it is my job to drive you there." He lifted himself from the car as Angel leaped into his arms. I noticed how tight her close fit her. "I think you guys should let Alice drive you shopping in Port Angeles this week end, you could use new cloths."

Angel turned her head, "Thank you Fang!" she said. She laughed as she climbed in the passengers seat of the Volvo.

"We have to pick up Bella Angel." Fang said. He shrugged when Edward gave him a look. "Iggy said it during breakfast, thats why he wanted to ride with you."

Edward nodded. "By the way, Nick," Angel laughed, and Fang grimaced. "You, Jeffrey, and Max all are freshman at Forks High School with all the Cullens and Hales and also Bella."

"Go figure," Iggy said sarcastically. He came around the front of the car with Max in cloths Fang didn't recognize.

"Alice dressed me this morning I feel like a paper doll. To make it worse, her and Nudge are the same size, so what I am wearing right now, is all Rosalie," Fang was frozen, he could do nothing else with this goddess standing before him.

"I can tell," Edward said elbowing Fang in the chest, very nearly knocking out his wind. Fang nodded composing himself.

Alice, and Rosalie came from the house next, before Esme wished everyone good luck. The with out anyone's knowledge, jasper came lifting Alice off her feet, just to hug her, Everyone laughed.

Then in they went, Rosalie driving, Emmett in the passengers seat, Alice halfway on Jasper's lap. And Gazzy in the middle of Nudge and the couple, all fit into Rosalie's M3 like a clown car.

While Edward drove, Angel in the front seat, then Iggy, Max and Fang in the back. They stopped by Bella's house she was waiting for them, but Edward could already turn off the car, and order around the teens in the back to accommodate Bella. When Bella got to the car, she decided to just let Angel sit on her lap since she was getting out first there was no reason stuffing her back there.

The second Edward pulled up behind Rosalie's car More people then who were already watching Emmett, and Gazzy stopped to watch Edward climb out with Angel she ran to Gazzy's side.

"Rosalie where is Nudge?"

"Edward I know I'm a better driver then you and all but I'm not that slow. I already dropped her off. Alice walked her in." Rosalie sighed looking in the back seat.

"Alright me and Edward will walk these two in to class," Emmett said with a wink before kissing his wife 'to-be'.

Just walking thru the halls was a challenge, they first went to the office before being directed to Gazzy – Zephyr- and Angel's classes. As they walked thru the halls the young teachers looked at the in admiration then saw the kids and quickly looked away.

"_Oh my GOD! They are together!? Why are the hot ones always gay?" _one of the second grade teachers wondered. Edward grimaced at the thought. Then smirked he leaned closer to Emmett, putting his arm around his shoulder bringing his head lower.

At a vampiric speed, he spoke to Emmett " These teachers they think we are together!"

Emmett turned to say to Edward who was already smiling, " And they are supposed to be the educators of tomorrows youth?" he said sarcastically.

When they got to Zephyr's class they stood outside the door for a minute. Emmett nodded at Edward and he waited in the hall with Angel. Her big eyes watching everything. She turned her head with confusion noted she said, "Edward what does gay mean?"

Edward coughed and laughed, Angel's attention went to the teacher that swooned at the sight of Emmett. Then her eyes rolled back at the sight of his dimples. He left her there gripping onto her desk for support and approached Edward and Angel in the hall behind the door.

"I think that teacher will very much enjoy having Gazzy in her class. Don't you think?" The teacher looked up to the door just as Edward stood, she fell into her seat staring her eyes bulging from their sockets. Angel just waved before resuming lease of Edward's hand as the pranced off to her class.

In the car both Rosalie and Bella gave them looks as each climbed into their seats, in the car. Giant grins on their faces.

Max, Nick, and Jeffrey walked alongside and behind of the Cullen kids and Bella. Enough behind that no one would guess they were together; none-the-less knew the them unless they saw them exit the same car.

As they walked passed the office, Edward made it known to only the flock that it was indeed the office. Fang squeezed Max's' hand before letting it o to open the door for her, and Iggy. When they walked in an immediate warm breeze brushed past them. This little lady with red hair sat behind the counter at her desk, on the far wall Max saw a sign that said nurse above it.

Fang was speaking already to the red-haired lady – and it reminded me so much of the red haired wonder from Virginia. I clenched my teeth and sat beside Iggy in the chairs in lining the wall. The door opened again and we all looked up to see a blond boy bit taller then Bella with blue eyes. He was very attractive just nowhere near equal with Fang – I mean not that cute-- after all we wouldn't be here long.

He nodded to me and smiled, I couldn't help returning it. Though Fang saw me he turned around his back, had gone rigid. She handed Fang three sheets of paper for each of us to have our teachers sign.

Then we went ahead on our warily way to first period. We all had history-- yippee!

We had our teacher sign our sheets. Iggy sat near the front of the class, while me and Fang had seats toward the door. We had the last table, majority of it was empty with the exception of this girl across from Fang who kept looking over her shoulder to look at Iggy.

She looked at Max then down at the desk, "Is he really your brother?"

"Adopted," Fang said looking at Iggy who looked around the room as if he could see it then looked at the direction of Max and Fang.

"Really wow, all of you?" she looked back at Iggy still _looking_ at Fang. "He looked at me!" Max coughed a laugh while Fang preferred his usual smirk which meant he thought that was hysterical. "I'm Mai, what's y'all names?"

Max looked at Fang suddenly not laughing anymore. "Max, Nick, and Jeffrey."

"Oh, so who adopted you? I didn't hear about any one new moving in?" Mai said. Fang was scrutinizing her face for any detection of evil. While looking her over he found her to be gorgeous she had brunette hair with blond high lites, a heart shaped face. Her hair went straight down her back, he couldn't tell how long it was because she was sitting.

Max elbowed him; hard. "The Cullens," she said for him.

"Wow, actually my brother is friends with them, well actually Bella --"

"Wait you know them?"

"Yes," Mai said, before she looked at the board.

"Um, Max, and Nick please, could you come to my desk for a moment?" Mrs. Parker asked.

They got up and cautiously went to her desk. "Um in these transfer papers it says that Jeffrey has seeing problems. But I'm a bit worried,"" She was watching him closely while he stared blankly. Then he looked directly at her and she flinched.

"He is completely blind, he sees nothing, but I think he is quite uncomfortable, I mean really look at him." Iggy looked at each of the people surrounding the teachers desk in turn as if watching their every move, every time the teacher figited he looked at her again. "Can he sit with us at our desk it might make it easier for him, if he does." explained Max.

Mrs. Parker just nodded and they wondered off to their desk with Iggy. He sat next to Mai, his eyes widened as he figured out someone was sitting beside him. "Hi" he smiled. She blushed bright red turning away from him so he wouldn't see, go figure?

Mrs. Parker started the lesson after that, and class ran smoothly, Max wanted to see how long it would take for the school to find out his secret, they hoped long because he was being treated the same way the flock had. And Max couldn't be happier.

Afterwards, as Max went of to computers Fang and Iggy went off in search of the gym, which they had with Edward.

**Max**

I walked into the room filled with computers and sat back at my desk, or the desk farthest from anyone else. And I hit the Internet, first to check out Fangs blog. I hadn't been on it in a while, with everything going on. But when I looked around the room -- waiting for my computer to load-- I saw I wasn't alone on his blog at least three other computers were on that site. And some computers had more than one person using it.

I had mentally reminded myself to tell Fang to watch what he wrote for a while.

After second hour finished I headed to Pre-AP English with mister Simmons.

**Fang (with Iggy)**

In the gym we sat on the top row of bleachers while girls stared at us, I stared at them. They stared at Iggy, he stared at. . . actually I have no idea what he stared at. Edward skipped up the bleachers, in basketball shorts, and Rose sat on the row below us in the smallest shorts I'd ever seen. They were so small I doubted Celeste would fit them.

Rose looked up at me first in scowl; then she got a wicked smile, "Wanna play some basketball?"

"Sure though I can't say I know how, a little too busy to head to my – non-- local park." I said sarcastically Rosalie grabbed both mine and Iggy's wrist dragging us from the bleachers in away that made us look like wusses.

She led us to an unused basket and Edward was behind us twirling a ball on his finger. He tossed it to Iggy he caught it and without looking hooked it into the basket. All the mouths in the room dropped, including mine. Iggy just shrugged and tied his shoe. "So when do we start?"

Rosalie chose Iggy on her team, because she'd rather not break something that can't grow back. And I was on Edwards' I guess he knew I wouldn't really be paying attention to the game, at least not with Rosalie as my opponent.

The game was almost equivalentant through out the game. It was fun and I was good at it after I got the hang of it. I'd have to add to my blog I learned how to play the all-American pastime Basketball! Wow that sounded corny.

**3****rd**** period**

We were watching a movie of one of Edgar Allen Poe's books, don't ask which one because I've never heard of him before. All the kids in our class were on the floor in front of the Tv, eyes glued to the screen. Max and I leaned against the wall she laid her head on my shoulder with her back resting on my chest. I had my arm wrapped around her waist, she held my hands to her stomach as it seemed she drifted to sleep. Iggy had a different class than us, and at that I am grateful, he had a regular English class.

After the bell rang I reluctantly let go of Max as went off to our math class while Iggy had Science. The walk to the math building was probably the most crowded everyone stood around, and as we walked Max's shoulder would gently rub against mine. Then we ran into that kid from the office, he was with Bella, Edward and a few of their friends.

We were introduced to Mike, Angela, and Ben, before we went on our way. Max took to much of an interest in Mike for my liking, but I said to myself that it was all in my head. In Algebra I, we were reintroduced in things we had learned partially in Virginia. When Mrs. Wilson, asked of our lack in Algebra we simply supplied we had attended an inadequate school in Virginia along with a horribly foster parent whom suffocated our brains, with ridicule. She dismissed us watching us closely. Max's eyes were wide, her confused face made me smile.

We did our work as best we could and turned it in when the other kids did. We got plenty of stares and I noted I had seen majority of these kids in other class. Mike had invited us to sit with them at lunch saying, any friend of Bella's was welcome then gave a subtle glare at Edward saying pretty much except him which made Max laugh and I simmered in my own fury.

**LUNCH!!**

When Iggy and I walked into the cafeteria Max stood in line with Bella and Edward. Edward grabbed a tray and filled it with food, and Bella followed with some iced tea. Max grabbed about the same amount as Edward, as did Iggy and I. We paid and followed the others to a table already partially filled with Bella's friends. Emmett waved at them from the table across from us. Mai had come out of the kitchen smiled at Iggy then stopped to give one of the nerdy looking boys something.

"Hey Jeffrey, um that's my brother Eric, he is such a geek, do you mind if I sit here with you?" Bella coughed a laugh and Edward rubbed her back. Iggy shook his head. I was watching Max she hates the idea of school, she's been in a mood, since Charlie came to dinner last week. I was watching her some how I got the feeling she didn't like Mai very much. Or she doesn't like the idea of Iggy _and _Mai.

Many people including those at the table and a few others came and introduced themselves. When they took to much interest in us Emmett usually stepped in. Which some how I think they enjoyed that just as much if not more.

Max and Iggy had Theatre Arts next while I had regular art. I liked it in there. The class was currently painting in their group drawings while the art teacher Mr. Patterson said I could just draw what I pleased until they started the next project. Instead completely by accident I thought I was drawing lines, but my lines ended up with wings and bodies and they looked like the flock but I ended up shading in the faces. We were in the sky, or at least all except me. All you saw of me was part of my back as if it were a picture of me making the picture. It had Max the largest, she was shooting up at super speeds her wings folded back in the shape of a heart. Iggy and Nudge were diving. Gazzy had a streak coming from behind him if you could guess what that was. Angel had her arms spread wide her wings out behind her she looked just like a real angel.

Thebell rang and everyone scrambled to get everything hung. While I simply threw it over a tall cabinet. And left the room for Science with yes Max.

Max walked into the building looking around for me. She went up to Ms. Johnson stool at the front of the room, then was told to sit beside me at our lab table in the back corner. Honestly I thought Ms. Johnson was very good looking she appeared not much older then twenty-five. I stared bored to tears out the window waiting for next period to come and go. The second Max sat beside me my whole body went on hyper alert. Like I normally did when she was around but this time something else happened and when she brushed my hand to grab a textbook. Something that never – or at least un documented-- happened a little friend of mine came out to play. I wrapped my arms around my mid section and put my head on the desk.

Max got worried naturally she grabbed my arm which made it worst, I groaned. "Fang," she said now she was really worried, crap. "Are you ok?" I shook my head and she tightened her grip trying to get me to look up at her. I moaned and curled up in a tighter ball. Max raised her hand "Ms. Johnson! Something is wrong with Nick!" she said. I was aware that the kids in the room turned to look at me and I became tense I felt Max tense as well.

Another hand rubbed my shoulder, "Nick are you ok?" it was Ms. Johnson, and she was close. I groaned again and went into a tighter ball. "Um, Max how about you take him to the nurses office?" I groaned again anything but the nurses office, if she told Max why I was sick then Max would use it against me forever, I just knew it.

She handed Max some slip of paper, and rubbed my back "Hope you feel better Nick," she said and I gripped my sides tighter. When we were half way to the nurse Max stopped me.

"Fang whats the matter?" she said so seriously I shook my head before a cold hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Alice," Edward said from behind me with a shrug. He looked at me then Max, then back at me and laughed, "Um, Max do you mind if I borrow him for a while, why don't you go back to class I'll fill you in when I go to get his stuff from the classroom if you want I could take you both home early, if you want?" he couldn't say it with a straight face dang it he knows.

Max nodded taking one more look at me over her shoulder. Then went around the corner. Edward turned me around so fast I'm surprised I didn't suffer from whiplash. We walked toward Edwards car in the parking lot. And we talked about things, and how if he was human the same thing would happen to him when Bella was around. I told him it wasn't the first time that had happened to me because of Max, ofcourse usually I make a fool of myself and kiss her.

After a long talk he said that Max was getting anxious, he told me to stay here while he went to get her, our first day was officially over. He and Max came back I acted like I was sick, it wasn't hard seeing how I was so embarrassed at her effect on me that I couldn't lift me head to look at her. My arms still wrapped around with just the fear that my, 'little friend' might want to make another appearance, today.

When we got home Esme looked worried Max told her I got sick during Science and Edward just brought us home and needed to get back to class. So I went upstairs and lied on the couch my hand holding the bridge of my nose thinking this day couldn't get any worse, then Max walked in, she came from the bathroom she had changed from Rosalie's cloths to shorts and one of my big T-shirts.

"You can have the bed if you want I'm a head downstairs see if Esme needs help." I nodded keeping my eyes closed till she left, I large sigh collapsed my lungs as I rolled off the couch I grabbed the remote to Edwards stereo, and layed on the bed playing a Metro Station cd. 

"_God Max, how slow do you get?" _

"Hey Fang are you sure your okay? Because I mean you sounded awful during class, I'm not worried about you or anything I just wanted – no I mean Esme was just wondering--"

I shook my head. "Max come here I think my temperature might be a little high, could you check my forehead, please I really can't tell." She just nodded she stood at the side of the bed and placed her hand against my cheek. It was cold, but soft, I could see her freshly manicured hands, thru the corner of my eye. I sighed.

She took a step back, "You feel fine Fang," she said her eyes were narrowed.

"That wasn't my forehead," I had a plan and she walked right into it. She took another step toward me again pressing her hand to my face, she sighed about to say I was fine, I grabbed her waist, "Oh my gosh Max, just come here," I pulled on her until she fell against my chest. I gently grabbed her face with one hand, my other wrapped against her waist preventing her escape.

I put my hand under her chin, lifting her face to look at, my thumb grazed gently over her lip. Before she bent down and kissed my lips softly. I released her waist, holding her face with both hands, she freed her hands, they grazed a trail of heat moving up to my neck, she moved kissing from my collarbone up to my earlobe, then from ear following my jaw, to my chin, she kissed there twice before I moved her mouth back to mine.

"Fang," she gasped out of breath. "Fang," she sighed notting her fingers in my hair, her heavy breathing against my cheek caused me to shiver. I pulled her to me harder, wishing her cloths would disappear. She rolled over onto her back, and I rolled onto her, she laughed quietly and I kissed everywhere avoiding her lips knowing thats where she wanted my lips, keeping her well excersized.

I kissed her lightly on her nose and rolled off of her. I had gotten to happy, I need to – I don't know what I needed, but I wanted to stay here in bed with her, but I couldn't let her know my weakness – her.

I got up crossing the room to enter the bathroom.

We had just finished dinner, I headed upstairs, Max was in the shower, so to avoid temptation, I went to check on the flock. Angel and Gazzy were curled up with Esme on their bed watching, some old cartoon show. Esme looked at me with a maternal look that reminded me of Dr. Martinez and how she looked at Max. I quickly turned and walked out of the room not even saying good night.

I walked into Carlisle's office forgetting Nudge and Iggy now occupied Alice and Jasper's futon, I ducked my head and said goodnight. "Fang can I speak with you?" oh no.

Esme stood at the door after Carllisle and me finished a long conversation consisting of what had happened to day, at school. But Esme wanted to revue what happened after I and Max had returned from school with Edward. She admired that I stopped, before I lost complete control over my 'friend'.

I nodded at everything they said, I truly understood what they were saying to me. But now I just really needed to sleep.

I guess they could sense me sagging slightly where I stood, and shood me off to bed.


	9. NOT SO INNOCENT

**Okay I think I really like the Fang point of view, so some of this is going to be in his POV maybe even the rest of the story... how ever long said story might be. I'm sorry guys I kinda lost the first page of this chapter so it kind of starts funny, instead of rewriting it and making you guys wait, I'm going to be lazy and start where I can.**

Edward walked into his room looking for a clean shirt, when he noticed, where he sat should have squished a teenage mutant. He looked up at his bed where Max and Fang were snuggling closely. But when Edward noticed he was looking at Fang's bare back, he grabbed his cloths and ran in and out of the bathroom.

"Fang get up!" Edward said in a harsh whisper, his eyes were black his jaw clenched. Fang rolled over to look at him, Max rolled over to but she wasn't awake. Edward saw the tank top she normally slept in. But it didn't help. Fang got up, Edward grabbed his strong arm and dragged him toward the dresser, so they wouldn't disturb Max.

"Shh," Fang said in the same harsh tone Edward had used to get him up. They both turned to look at Max. "What?"

"Why are both you and Max in my bed!? And where are your cloths, or at least your shirt?" Edward looked at Fang only wearing pants.

"I always, sleep like this, it's kinda like you and Bella," said Fang slyly, reaching around Edward's back to grab a shirt of the dresser.

"I'd better go... stay out of bed with Max!" and with that the slam of the door woke Max.

"Fang," she yawned and he rushed into the bathroom...

**Fang POV**

Max came in putting her arms around me while I was brushing my teeth. My body immediately went on hyper alert as they always did _now _when Max was around me. Every time she was around me I felt as if I might lose control, we had school and now wasn't a good time for anything that meant.

"Fang?"

I turned around and captured Max's lips with mine. Her hands went around my neck, then I paused. I released her lips trying to see what was wrong with her. She tried to step back, but I held her face firmly in my hands. "Fang what did we do? Last night I mean."

"Slept," I said letting go of her and dumped myself on Edwards couch. From the door she gave me a look, then sat down in front of me.

"Then why did Edward get so mad?" I shrugged. "Really why, Fang"

"I brought up Bella, he didn't like it, I also complimented his sucky collection of oldies," I took advantage of the time when her eyes were frozen to the wall of cds. I made a run for the bathroom and closed the door not bothering to figure out how to lock it. I started a shower. She stomped in then, and shot me the bird. I yawned, "Look I really need to go back to bed, but we have school so leave."

She didn't look like she was planning to leave anytime soon. I gave her a look saying: _I meant it when I said LEAVE! _She_ c_ocked her head to the side like a puppy, so to prove my point I pulled off my shirt. Her eyes widened lie they always had when I went shirtless. Then I started at my boxers, her eyes widened further, and she ran out, closing the the door behind her. I could hear her heavy breathing from the other side of the door.

I smirked and climbed into my shower.

* * *

Max sat beside me at the counter in the kitchen. I was half asleep, barely conscious, all I could do was watch Iggy scramble to get breakfast ready. She reached for my hand, I smiled at the table –barely able to keep my head up – but I made sure the circus of emotions was secure behind my mask, I looked up at her only my eyes were smiling now, which seemed good enough for her. She leaned over and kissed my cheek, swiftly. "Fang you still look sick." I felt heat under my skin... was I blushing? Holy Crap!

I lowered our hands under the counter when Carlisle walked in. Max rested her head on her available hand. Carlisle looked at us then at what we were watching. He slouched slightly, putting his weight on the arm he rested against the counter. "Should I be worried?"

"Nope" I answered simply. We watched Iggy until he left to get ready for school. I don't think anyone noticed he left, but Rosalie walked in with Total at her ankles.

Her perfect brow furrowed looking back and forth between the window and us. Then they both just stared the out the window with the rest of us. Emmett came in next he wrapped an arm around Rose's waist, we saw something drop to the ground outside but no one felt like breaking the silence. He kissed his wifes cheek "Why--" Rosalie put a manicured finger on Emmett's lips. He pouted for a moment before falling into the same trance as the rest of us.

**Third Person**

Nudge walked in with Iggy next he had a grin plastered to his face before it faded to a look of subconscious. They to watched silently.

When Alice walked in with Jasper she simply said "I knew it!" and sat on the counter watching the wall. Jasper became a statue of marble feeling the atmosphere, for a moment. He probably sensed a whole lot of confusion, and a little of anything else.

When Fang's head drowsily tilted to one side everyone's followed suit. Gazzy walked in and sat at Emmett's feet, his head instantly tilted. Fang's --asleep-- head fell to the other side after a great effort to lift it, he sighed. Esme walked in very nearly tripping over Gazzy. "For God's sake what is the matter with you? Gazzy what are you doing on the floor?" She was staring at Gazzy, he didn't move.

He finally shrugged not looking from the wall, "I don't know I just saw everyone sitting like this, I thought they were playing a game."

"Jasper?"

"I walked in with Alice, I was trying to figure out why everyone was confused."

"Alice?"

"Okay see I had this vision and it looked like fun so I joined'em." she said monotone, her enthusiasm muffled as she was in a daze.

"Iggy? You were in her last time I checked."

A grin spread across his face, "Well I just wanted to _see _what they found so interesting." He shrugged.

"Nudge?"

"Well it was quiet and I didn't like it so I came to make sure everyone was still breathing but instead they were like this so I thought of that crazy quote... '_if you can't beat'em, join them,' _so I joined Emmett."

"Emmett?"

"Hey Rosalie told me to."

"Rose?"

"Well, me and Total walked in to the three of them," she pointed out Fang, Max, and Carlisle. "...starring at the wall and I thought maybe if Carlisle was he had a good reason."

"Must I even ask you Total?"

"I don't know a thing, ask the head honcho!"

"Carlisle, please tell me why your staring at a wall before I go mad."

"Iggy was making breakfast and I was worried, so I was supervising him."

"And after he left?"

"Yah I have nothing to tell you,"

"Max?"

"Same."

"Fang?" Fang was in deep sleep, Esme called Fang again. Max elbowed him after he didn't answer a third time.

"Sorry, I'm not awake yet."

Angel was standing with Esme unnoticed, she tapped her on the back. Maybe I could be of some assistance?" Esme nodded. "Fang was trying to wake up, when Max came in, to watch Iggy make breakfast. Carlisle came in intr-intri- intrigued by Iggy's progress, so he stayed. Then Iggy left, and Rosalie came in with Total, she thought Carlisle was thinking so she didn't want to interrupt.

"Emmett walked in to ask but she didn't want him breaking Carlisle's train of thought and told Emmett to be silent. He listened but when Nudge and Iggy came in, she was completely clueless and started to daydream, and Iggy well just stood there looking at a wall, like normal." Iggy scowled in Angel's direction. "Alice saw something exciting or funny happening in here so she wanted to watch. Jasper liked the feeling, and Emotions everyone felt, and wanted to explore them.

"Gazzy ofcourse looks up to Emmett so he wanted to look smart and do what Emmett did." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Nudge whispered, "it didn't work." Gazzy stuck his tongued out at her. She just giggled.

"I walked in and enjoyed hearing the thoughts of everyone, them being so confused and what not. Every time Fang moved, Max followed causing a ripple effect but he couldn't help it. But consequently it is _ALL FANGS FAULT!" _Angel pointed a tiny finger at Fang. Everyone got up stretching their cramped muscles, glaring at Fang who was sound asleep.

"Lets leave him." Rosalie scowled.

Emmett almost crushed Gazzy he looked down, "Why are you sitting her, still? It's Fangs, fault now get up," said Emmett.

Gazzy shook his head he still hadn't moved from the floor, " No it's not." Iggy started to squeal like he was hiding a really good secret. But before anyone could ask a stink bomb exploded out side the open window. The smell suddenly flooded the house. Fang jumped up and ran.

"Hey guys ready for sch-- wow GAZZY?" Edward said as he and Bella ran. Carlisle closed the window. The flock only returned to grab the food.

"Leave it, eat at school!!" Carlisle screeched.

* * *

**I tried to make this funny I hope I succeeded!**

Mai- Mae

_**P.S. Wow this is my shortest chapter ever that's why I posted this one and the one before it together, sorry I lost the first page... again...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I am no man and I have no kids or a book tour coming up with the lead of Blue October, get it straight I am just Mari, not James Patterson, or Stephenie Meyer. Thank you for your time...(whatever? TEEHEE!!)**_


	10. Significant Meadow

**Chapter 10**

**Significant Meadow**

I landed on a fallen tree in a meadow that appeared to be a perfect circle. Filled with wild flowers, it was amazing if only Max could see it – with me. I sat there for a while, before the branch moved slightly, like some one sat down.

"Fang are you ok?" Jasper asked, he had appeared silent he stared just as silently straight, as if he was alone. "Whats up?"

"Nothin'" I shrugged, he didn't look convinced, he did know what I felt... damn. With him around I can't even hide behind my mask.

"Fang, calm down and don't worry Edward told me." I gave him a looked that pleaded his sanity – how would that make me feel better who else did Edward tell! "You know, a lot has happened in this meadow..." his voice drifted. I could tell he was having difficulty ignoring my emotions. "Alice," he sighed. "this is the place I told Alice I loved her. Edward and Bella had a "first date" here.

"It was on our way to the Cullen place-- you know how she sees the future-- well she knew the entire family wasn't home. So we decided to wait, we looked at all the wild flowers. It was nearly fifty years ago but still, you kno this meadow hasn't changed. Alice and I had traveled with each other for a little over week, and I kenw already I would love no one mor ethan her.

"So I told her, she didn't say it back immediately but eventually --" I was looking at Jasper, his eyes closed slowly, his shoulders drooped. He took a deep breath before looking at me. It seemed as thou he was looking past me for the short time he faced my general direction, he stared at nothing as he replayed his memories in his head.

His breathing bacame uneven, he sniffed the air a few times. He stood infront of me so fast my weak eyes couldn't catch it – even with the enhancements. He slowly crouched in front of me, muttering "Werewolves."

then I saw it the large russet one came out first, followed but others that stoped before they came out to the meadow, but their outlines were clear to me. The large one stopped n rolled to his side like a dog, waiting for a tummy rub. Jasper stood feeling no threat.

The wolf ran into the woods coming out as Jacob ten minutes later. "What do you want Jacob Black?" Jasper said. So this is the Quilette pack co-leader.

"Sorry bloodsucker, we aren't here for you, well actually I kinda guess we are. Any way Sam sent us for the kid... down at the school, your friends the vampires have company" Jasper cocked his head to the side. "Some little vampire, some other guy he looks like her and some big dudes are making trouble at the high school." he said.

Jasper nodded, "He turned to me, its the Volturi, Jane, Alec, sounds like Dimitri, and Felix. Fly to the school, and i'm going to run with the wolves, ok? " I looked at him. "Go! We got to get to Max and the others." Max that name woke me up. I shot into the sky and flew above the trees to the school. I could seee Jacob on one of the wolves backs, riding. And Jasper in the front.

As we came up to the main road I saw Charlie's crusier. I said in a normal voice, "Charlie" and the wolves following behind Jasper made a large arc going behind Charlie to fast for him to see any specifics. I could see the school by then. A large bubble of students surrounded a sidewalk in the parking lot.

Inside the circle was figures, a black car, and a group of four in long trenches(coats) then I could see Max standing close to Iggy. And Edward holding Bella's hand. Rosalie, and Alice stood behind Emmett. Everyone was looking straight forward, all bout three face, Alice's was upturned to the sky where I was coming, I waved and dipped for the trees. Edward was watching the trees where Jacob was walking out, with three other boys.

Waiting in the trees for me Jasper stood and followed me out. I walked straight to Max's side, and Jasper went to hug Alice. She held his hand for but a moment. Jacob walked over to other guys and a girl his size.

Edward nudged me and I turned to him as he whispered. "Thats Sam he's the head of the Quilette pack, along with Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Seth, who meet you in the meadow. On his other side are Leah, Paul, and Jared." I nodded. "Then he moved on to who we were facing, thou I knew who they were already I listened quietly.

The large ones Dimitri and Felix, looked kind of scary until I caught the expression on the girl Jane's face. It was same age group as Nudge but seemed to have a wise out look to it.

Then she spoke her soft child like voice was filled with such sweet quietness I had to force back a smirk. I think it would be easier with out the crowd, Dimitri, Felix, I hate being tempted." she shood them, and they told the kids to get lost, thou they had heavy italian accents. "Who are your friends?" she spoke again, turning to the wolves, she made a face, "have you heard of a bath," she critisized. Paul lunged but Sam held him back. "Good boy," she said and this time a evil smile crossed her face like a pumpkin.

Paul slipped from Sam's grip and jumped at her, six feet in the air he fell to the ground withering in pain. Seth than lunged for Jane but Emmett ran to stop him, even the werewolf couldn't get from Emmett's grip. Paul laid motionless on the cold ground. The only sign of his survival was his heavy breathing.

"What happened," she asked innocently.

"Just tell us what you came for, and leave." Jasper said harshly, stepping forward with Edward.

She shrugged looking at the floor. Edward growled. "I thought so." she said simply. "Well Bella, you look... colored, I heard pales all the rrage in Italy. Alice it's so good to see you, it's been well, forever, huh." jane smirked at Bella, and Edward growled. She frowned, "Well thats quite unfortunate... no fun," she said crossing her arms over her chest. Her face lit up again, "So who are you?" she said happily.

"Nobody," Max replied sharply.

"Really now?" that made jane unhappy... to say the least. Max screamed, and fell to the floor, it was like another brain attack. "No really tell me!!"

"This isn't the first time something has happened like this to her?" Edward said confused.

"Stop it!" Bella screamed standing in front of Max. Max convulsed, and dragged her self to a bush. "Why are you doing this!" Bella asked.

"She's not human!! None of you are! Except sweet little Bella. Why is that?" Alec smiled at Max, he placed a hand on his sisters shoulder. Edward looked surprised. Max stood shakily before collapsing again to dispose her breakfast.

"Perhaps we should finish this after school, else where, like the mansion or some where." Rosalie said snidely.

Jane thought for a moment, "Wonderful! I can't wait to meet Carlisle! This is a wonderful idea. Later than, goodbye, Bella." She said disappearing into the dark car.


	11. Gone Again

Chapter 11

Bella POV

"Carlisle," Alice said running up the stairs, she actually yelled it as if he wouldn't hear, "we have a problem." she said when he appeared at the top of the stairs, Esme stood at the unused dinning room door.

Edward squeezed my hand, and I gave him a pathetic excuse for a smile. He didn't seem convinced and switched my hand for my waist so could hold me to his chest, I could feel his cool breath against my neck as he whispered, "Everything will be alright love." I hid my face against his shirt and nodded.

"Maybe we should talk in the dinning room." Carlisle said professionally. When Edward and I reached the door slowed by my mortal state everyone had taken their spots. Fang stood between Iggy and Max, who was watching me. The Cullen were seated, but Jasper got up to open a seat for myself. "Alright, Alice what is going on?"

"Jane came to school, she wants to speak with you, it sounds important. And she's not very happy with the – flock, being here." she looked at Edward.

"They just want to know if they're a threat, nothing major." Edward said and looked at me with tightened eyes.

"Shut up Edward." Rosalie's voice cut through the silence, "your just saying that as not to scare your precious Bella, she needs to be scared--"

"Rose." Esme said apologetically.

"Rose that's harsh." Emmett said completely serious.

She didn't stop though the protests of her family, I could still make out her threat "-- she needs to be afraid and figure out that nothing is worth this life." after that she removed herself from the table. And headed up the stairs. Emmett's eyes trailed after her, not knowing if he should follow or not.

"Go Emmett we'll fill you in later." he nodded and ran up to his shared room.

We all looked at Carlisle, everyone seemed to sigh at once, a weight being lifted. "alright when and where?"

Alice answered with, "Here, but I see us in the meadow?" she stated opening her eyes slowly.

"Edward nodded, "Around eight tonight, she – Jane wants Max and Fang present, along with Iggy if necessary. But mostly shes only interested in having Bella, you, Jasper, Alice, Max, Fang, and I present.

And I think it best if we kept it at that, it's better if they don't know about the younger ones – Angel in particular." he says regrettably with his head bowed I rub my palm against his smooth cheek.

I know how close he had become with Angel, they are so alike in a million ways, I really do hope when I become a vampire and join this family we can adopt Angel and Gazzy too. The rest of the flock even.

I listened silently to the conversation at hand. Evidently they are running here not taking a car, it will be dark, and we are meeting the in Edward and I's meadow so they have no chance of finding the other flock members. Edward tried talking me into just going home or even staying here, I declined and Alice called Charlie telling him me and her were studying for a big test if it would be alright if I slept her.

Of course he said yes to Alice, and offered to drop my stuff off here. So now we have a plan, all we have to do now is run it by the kids when we go to pick them up from school.

Edward and I sat in the car with Angel and Gazzy while sitting in front of the junior high looking for Nudge. "Um Edward, I'm hungry," angel says from the backseat.

"Oh, come here Angel," I say needing something to distract me from everything wrong with the world, " you can come sit on my lap while we wait for her." she climbs up into my lap and stares at me for a long time.

She then laughs and turns to Edward shaking her head. "What?" they both just shake their heads Edward flashes me his crooked smile, and Angel just grins at. I turn to Gazzy and he just shrugs and looks out the window with a real bored expression.

Edward reaches for my hand and his thumb massages it, "its nothing, love."

"Hey look, look over there!" Gazzy says from behind Edward. We look out his window he points to group of kids at the main entrance. "Its Nudge, see it Nudge its Nudge!" and then I see it, Nudge being center of attention. Most of the kids separate going off in their separate directions. Then all was left were Nudge and a boy not much taller then herself.

When she sees us, she waves. Hugs the boy and prances over to the car like its natural. Angle opens my door and jumps from my lap climbing in the back before Nudge. When she closes the door we all just look at her. "What?" and for once she didn't continue... until we got home.

"Omigod Max he is soo cute, and the most popular guy in the grade, even eighth graders want him, and today he sat with me at lunch, which intern brought over a whole group of kids and they all started talking to me! I'm popular! He said I was cute, too. His eyes are green, and so gorgeous he's my color too. He's playing on our football team and invited me to the game Thursday, I said I would go, can I please?"

She got on her knees and everything. "Edward, he is so cute, no one liked me before him and he could be my first boyfriend come on have a heart!"

"Shut up Nudge." Iggy said standing, she looked at him and her jaw dropped. "If you would listen for five seconds there are things more important that your love life... or lack there of. No one wants to hear you go on and on about some guy you know nothing about. Drop it, just drop it."

I was surprised I didn't expect that, especially from Iggy, he looked hurt. And so did Nudge. Her eyes started filling with tears, she ran and climbed into Max's open arms as she rubbed in between her wings like any good mother would do. "What did I do, what did I say?"

I don't think anyone knew the answer to that question. Not even Iggy himself. But with the look on fangs face I guessed there was something going on, something between Nudge and Iggy. I shook off my assumption when Edward came and sat beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes only two hours left.

***

I climbed down from Edwards back it was 7:59 the kids were safely home under the watchful and some what caring eye of Rosalie and Emmett. The wolves had perimeter of the house covered as precaution. Suddenly Alice and Edwards' heads turned slightly to the right, followed by Jasper and Carlisle. Last was me following behind Max and Fang.

Calm rushed over me, Jasper was watching Fang and Max from the corner of his eye. I guessed she was worried for the kids at home.

"Nice to see you Carlisle, my you are handsome." I heard the voice before I saw the tiny body, she was alone I guess to prove a point of peace. Everybody released there tense postures, Carlisle extended his hand to the demon child.

"Sorry I'm alone, Aro thought it less stressful this way. But don't try anything Dimitri and Felix aren't far off." she smiled a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. She asked questions about the flock, and wolves, said she was happy to see me human – shes a horrible lier. She said she had a plane to catch and would see 'us' soon. But as she said this she glared directly at me.

I cringed into Edwards' side. After she left I felt exhausted. Alice gasped, "the flock" and soon all of us took off to the house. Max and Fang took the air I decided to keep my eyes on them, until suddenly Max blurred out of sight.

We made it back to the house record time, Iggy had Nudge in his lap he was depressed and Nudge cried loudly, Max was screaming at Rosalie in the kitchen. And the Gasman watched with the saddest blue eyes.

"Edward," I cried.

"They took Angel, Emmett still trying to follow them, Esme took the car shes going straight to the airport. It's okay." he kissed my hair, and I saw the pain in his eyes. "We leave for Volterra in the morning."

Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens, and the flock nodded. Max stalked back into the room, not a tear in her unforgiving eyes. She knelt beside Gazzy's shaking frame, held him tight, fang just stood looking out into the backyard, his silence some how screamed louder then Nudge and Gazzy.

Edward led me up the stairs and sat me on his bed, he knelt in front of me watching closely. "I think it's time you get some sleep." I didn't bother fighting him, he was right. I just wanted this day to end already.

**OK hate for ever I understand.**

**My computer is old, it crashed and **

**story gone with it. **

**And me and my sis share the**

**computer, she is obsessed with being on the **

**computer 24/7. (Sami I hope your reading this)**

**sorry,**

**Mari (bijoupixiequeen)**


End file.
